The last light of the will of fire
by Zeuswillknockyouup2
Summary: Something went terribly wrong in the final encounter with Uchiha Madara and this caused the total anihilation of the ninja dimaension but in the last moments Naruto was sallowed by a dimesional rift that sent him to a world Called Earth Land
1. New beginning

**The last light of the will of fire**

_Hey guys this is a new project of mine in which I will include two of my favorite anime´s Naruto and Fairy Tail I want to make clear that this story starts four years before the Fairy Tail Canon so expect some time skips in the future. Now let's start with the story but first I want to make clear that I don't own Naruto or the Fairy Tail series._

Naruto was standing in front of a large statue that looked like the head of a monster trapped inside of a giant tree which one instead of roots had something that looked like giant hand coming out of the ground it had nine eyes on the face and each one of them was glowing with a different color except the one that was in the middle, he was panting heavily thanks to all the fighting he had gone through in the last six hours, but he didn't care about it anymore because in front of him the only way to finally end the war that had been going on for two years was lying on the ground a few meters away from him grimacing in pain with a hand on his badly hurtled chest, and yet he was laughing evilly which only caused more anger in the blond teen.

"What the hell is going on with you Madara you are laughing even when all your plans have been destroyed or is it that you finally lost it after realizing that you are about to die?" the blond teen said with anger in his voice as he watched how Madara started to laugh even lauder.

"Oh so you think that all my plans are finished you couldn't be more wrong as I see things I am about to succeed I just need to beat you down and take that fucking fox out of your body and then I will be able to control the Jubbi and use to destroy all my enemies and finally take revenge on those who stood against me in the past" Madara said with a cold tone of voice as he started to stand up from the ground with a lot of difficulty.

"Huh and how do you plan to do that in your current condition you can barely stand as I see things I just need to give you a finish blow to kill you and finally end this fucking war accept it you are finished" Naruto stated with anger in his voice as he prepared himself to lunch one final attack against Madara.

"And that is exactly why I'm laughing don't you think that is pretty amusing that the boy that nearly killed me a moment ago with an incredible elemental jutsu it's the same stupid boy that only talked about fighting against the hatred of people and that tried to attack me when I meet him in the land of snow two years ago, well I guess its true that the war can change anyone even the dumbest ones don't you think Naruto? " Madara said with a teasing tone of voice as he prepared himself to fight again even when he was pretty injured a the moment

But even when Madara only wanted to piss off Naruto he was right the boy standing in front of him ready to kill him was not the same Naruto that he used to be before the war but actually nothing was the same at all, his friends, the landscapes and in general all the people form the elemental nations had changed drastically as a consequence of the fourth ninja war that has been going on for two years without rest. Naruto was seventeen years old now and had changed a lot in many ways as a consequence of the war nowadays he didn't smile often he wasn't childish anymore his eyes had lost the warm light they used to have leaving only a cold emotionless stare, he didn't use his usual orange/black colored clothes anymore he just wore a black colored ANBU suit with a black cape similar to the one his father used in the past with a red colored inscription in the back that said "Will of Fire", it also was a fact that he had become incredibly stronger and intelligent in the arts of war but now he was always afraid of himself because he felt like he was losing all the mercy and respect towards human life that he had once but who was to blame him when nearly everybody he knew had changed in the same way as a consequence of all the things they have faced in the past two years actually it was a miracle that he had kept his mental stability after all the things he had experienced recently, things like having to kill Sasuke with his own hands or watch how her best friend Sakura was blown into pieces along with an entire squadron of leaf village ninjas one could say that he had changed when he meet the worst side of humanity with his own eyes.

"Shut the hell up Madara and lets end this once and for all I have had enough of this war already an with you dying everything will end too " Naruto stated with a cold tone of voice as he activated the golden colored cloak of chakra with the shape of a fox that he had acquired when he finally learned to control the Kyubi´s Chakra and started to form his strongest Jutsu on his left hand "The Tetra Elemental Big Bang Rasengan" which consisted in a mixture of the four elements inside of the whirlpool of chakra of a giant Rasengan.

"Huh so be it kid if you want to end this here I will also fight at my fullest but hear me out this time you won't be able to reach me with that Jutsu and even I you do reach me I will still win this" Madara stated with anger in his voices as he activated his Mangekio sharingan surrounding himself with the armor of Susanno.

"Susanno again didn't you learn last time that thing canot stand against the strength of this attack now Madara die" Naruto yelled at Madara as he dashed forward to strike him down.

"On the contrary I did learned and that is why I'll burn you to a crisp before you reach me Amateratsu" Madara shouted as shot a wave of black fire toward the blond teen who didn't managed to dodge the attack completely but even when his left arm was on fire he didn't stop and instead of that he used the "flying thunder god jutsu" to move himself at an incredible speed and when he was behind Madara he struck him with the sphere he had on his right hand as he yelled "Big bang Rasengan" in the moment the attack made contact with Madara Sussano started to shatter by the strength of the jutsu the only thing that could be heard was Madara screaming in pain "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE HOW DID THIS HAPPENED" and after that a giant explosion caused by the raging elements inside the sphere occurred the blast was so strong that it sent Naruto flying against a wall and it also damaged the giant statue that served as container for the tailed beasts.

When the explosion ended Naruto stood up and sealed away the dark flames that were burning his left arm with a scroll it was only thanks to the chakra coat of the jinchuriki mode that he didn't lost his arm but he did receive some serious burns that he would get treated later because right now he had to check if Madara was really dead he knew that the strength of his finishing move was enough to destroy an entire army but he was treating with a very tricky guy so he didn't want t take any risks as he was searching for any evidence of Madara survival he decided to dispel the Kyubi mode and after some minutes of searching the room and not finfing anything he decide that Madara was done for so he started t head towards the exit of the room

"I can't believe how close I was to fulfill my revenge and yet again someone has stopped me and to make it worse it was the son of the man that stopped me the first time but I had enough if I'm going to die I will take everyone with me" Madara thought to himself as he started to crawl towards the head of the Statue of dead with the only arm he had left after all the big bang Rasengan had destroyed more than a half of his body It was only in the last moments that he managed to teleport what was left of him to the top of the tailed beast container statue. "well let's give the boy one surprise he won't like" Madara thought when he was on the very top of the statue watching Naruto going towards the entrance of the room "It seems he things I'm dead how great this is going o be" he thought as he put his hand o a hidden seal that was painted on the top of the head of the statue that was when he finally talked.

"Hey Naruto I accept that that you win this time and that you have shattered all my plans but you won't stop my revenge cause you know I think I can still make a pretty good bomb with what I have stored here just imagine what a bomb made with the chakra of eight of the nine beast can do it wouldn't surprise me if it killed all your friends outside the tower actually I think that an explosion of that magnitude could even shatter the bonds of reality and that would be more than enough for me" Madara said in a crazy tone of voice as he stared directly at the blond teen.

When Naruto heard Madara´s voice he turned to look at the giant statue and that was when he made to see where he was and the state in which he was it was impressive that he was still alive because what Naruto saw at the top of the statue was just a head and an arm that were barely attached to a piece of his chest but hwen the blond boy heard what Madara was planning to do he started to run towards the place where he was as panic started to fill his mind.

"No you wouldn't do that an explosion like that would destroy everything including you or your comrades I not going to let you do that " Naruto shouted with anger in his voice as he pumped chakra to his legs and then jumped towards the spot where Madara was with a shuriken rasengan forming in his hand he didn't care if the jutsu was damaging his right arm because his objective was to stop Madara with on hit before he could detonate the tallied beasts chakra unfortunately when he was about to reach him it was already too late.

"Good try to stop me kid but were to slow see you in hell anyway ¡Kayyy! " And after those words from Madara the Statue started to shine with an intense red color.

When Naruto realize what just happened he felt as he was being sucked by the incredible amount of energy that was gathering at the center of the statue suddenly he felt as if a thousand blades had gone through him and before he lose consciousness the last thing he could hear was the sound of a terrible explosion and the cries and screams for help.

Outside the building all the ninjas from the alliance that were fighting against the last stand of Madara¨s forces just heard the sound of a terrible explosion but before they could realize what just happened they were dead already. On that day every living thing was erased from existence in the elemental nations but the history of Naruto Uzumaki didn't come to an end just to a new begging.

IIIIIIII0IIIIIIIII

Naruto felt like he was flying floating into nothingness but he knew he wasn't dead because he also felt terrible pain all over his body so he started to wonder I he was in hell or something until he hear a voice beside him and it was a voice that in the past he swore to never forget the voice of his mother but for some reason he couldn't open his eyes to look at her and he couldn't talk too.

"My little boy don't worry you are not dead it isn't your time there´s still plenty of time for you in the place where you are going but it pains me to know that you will be alone again and that you will suffer a lot for some time and that is why I came to say good bye to you and to tell you that you should never give up especially now that you will be alone again" Kushina´s voice said with caring tone of voice

Naruto couldn't help to wonder why his mother was telling him all of this and why she was telling him that he was going to be alone again because if he was alive probably more people survived to the blast but his hopes were shattered when another voice spoke to him this time it was his father.

"You fought bravely Naruto but I am afraid that this time destiny played us a bad card but don't worry all your friends are in peace now and they don't hate you actually every one of them is proud of you for fighting until the end and they also want you to keep living no matter what and I also want that Naruto you deserve to be happy and I have faith that you will recover from this sooner or later because you are my son and also because you carry he last shining light of the will of fire" Minato said with a voice full of pride and love to his son and then he and Kushina spoke together

"Never give up no matter what Naruto go and live your life to the fullest and try to find happiness in this new place" after Naruto heard that he felt like he was swallowed by something and then he lost his conscious once again.

**-Somewhere at Earth Land X780**

As Naruto started to regain consciousness he also felt a terrible pain on his arms which forced him to open his eyes but the light of the sun didn't let him see clearly it was until his ayes got accustomed to the light the he realized that he was lying on the ground in the middle of what seemed to be a devastated town he couldn't help to wonder what the hell had happened to him it was until he looked at his arms that the memories started to flow in his mind he remembered fighting Madara, he remember how he beat him and then he remembered what happened next how that fucking bastard in a suicidal intent tried to blow the container of the tailed beast chakra and then…. Everything went to hell

"Dammit it was my entire fault if I-I wasn't so weak everybody would be a-alive" Naruto said with a lot of pain in his voice as tears started to fall from his eyes. " I should be the one dead not all my friends I don't deserve to be alive dammit why the hell did you save me Kami just to laugh at my face again like you have been doing it during all my life". Naruto yelled at the sky with pain in his voice and then he started hitting the ground with his fists even when his arms were so badly hurt after all he didn't care about physical pain anymore because nothing could be compared to the pain he was felling after losing everything that he knew. Suddenly he felt a voice telling him something in his mind.

"**Hey kid stop crying like a little baby and try to find a way to heal those arms of yours if you don't want to lose them**" the kyubi said with an annoyed tone of voice

"_Shut up Fox don't you realize that we have lost everything just a moment ago"_

"**oh come one some people dies and you start crying like a little girl get over it already kid after all didn't you hear what that bastard of your father and the bitch of your mother said to us that they were happy for your survival and that sadly every one of them were at peace now**"

"_Shut the hell up already don't you realize that it pains to know that a lot of people died because of my weakness"_

"**Well then get up and let go and kill something so you can get stronger**"

"_For god sake I have lost everything that I knew but no they couldn't take you away when you are the only thing that I really hate_"

"**oh yeah poor you God hates you now get over this pain fast and let's try to find something about this fucking new world cause I hope that you already know that we are no longer in the elemental nations**"

"_What we are no longer in the elemental nation?"_

"**For god´s sake how dumb can you be stupid kid that was quite obvious in the moment that we crossed trough the dimensional rift that was caused by the crash between your Shuriken Resengan and the Chakra explosion**"

"So it was that dimensional rift thing what truly saved me from dying in that explosion"

"**Yeah it was your luck once again so stop crying like a… NARUTO GET READY YOU CANT BE WAISTING TIME AROUND HERE APARENTLY IN THIS WORLD THERE ARE DEMONS LIKE ME AND ONE OF THEM IS COMING THIS WAY IM QUITE SURE YOU CAN BEAT HIM BUT NOT IN THAT LAMENTABLE STATE OF YOUR´S SO USE SOME OF MY CHAKRA TO HEAL SOME OF YOUR WOUND AND FAST**" the Kyubi shouted his orders to Naruto with anger and uneasiness in his voice.

With that Naruto got back to reality and started to pull out some of the chakra of the demon Fox to heal his wound and he also started gathering natural energy to go in sannin mode if it was needed as he waited for the demon to arrive at his position "Excellent fighting a demon will surely help me clear up my mind and in the worst of the cases I will die destroying a pest from this world" Naruto thought to himself and then a dark smile appeared on his face.

Half an hour later Naruto´s wound on his right arm where nearly healed completely but the one caused by the fire of the amateratsu was barely healed and it pained him a lot apparently the damage caused by that demonic fire was nearly irreparable Naruto was trying to take out more of the kyubi chakra to heal that wound when he felt an incredibly evil presence standing some meters behind him and then he heard an evil chuckle.

"It seems that I didn't kill everyone yesterday when I attacked this horrible village and even when you survived you were fool enough to stay here instead of running away from me seriously how foolish can humans be" the demons said with an annoyed yet evil tone of voice as he started to walk towards Naruto

"Don't you think that is more foolish to believe that I'm a survivor of this village you stupid demon" Naruto stated with a calmed tone of voice and without moving from his position.

"What was that did I hear you calling me an stupid demon you human trash you must really want to die don't you realize who am I" the demon said with anger in his voice as he started to gather some kind of power that was similar to chakra to Naruto´s eyes but at the same time it was different like more spiritual and less physical.

"I don't have any idea of who you are but a can guess I bet that you are a stupid demon who hates humanity and want to rip their souls out an who thinks that no one can beat him" Naruto said with an annoyed tone of voice but still without moving from the floor

"And you dare to call me stupid again foolish human I'm going to kill you now tremble because you are facing Chernabog the riper of souls and one of the demons of the book of Zeref" the Demon said as he raised on of his gigantic fist and then he sent a punch against the blond kid that was siting motionless in the ground in front of him he clearly saw how the body of the blond kid was crushed under his fist so he started to lough evilly.

"That was indeed a good punch but now it's my turn" Naruto said as he appeared in Sage mode in front of the gigantic demon face and then he punched the demon with all his might and as a consequence of this the demon fell crashing to the ground holding a hand on his damaged face.

"What are you that strength of yours clearly it's not human" the demon said as he stood up from the ground

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the one who is going to kill you for certain" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't get cocky kid now I know that I have to get serious with you and that means a lot of pain to you" the demons said as he raised one of his hands and started to gather dark energy in it until he shouted "Darkness devours" and with that a giant ball of dark energy was shoot towards Naruto

"Very well let's see who is the strongest" and with that said the blond called upon the kyubi chakra and then he formed a ball similar to the one the demon was gathering but this one was composed of the black chakra of the kyubi and then he shouted "Kyubi bomb" and with that he sent flying the small ball of energy against the giant one when they crashed they exploded together and the explosion sent flying Naruto and the demon in different direction.

**-Meanwhile on a road that was about 3 kilometers away from the place where Naruto and the demon where fighting**

A tall and muscular man with shoulder-length reddish orange hair wearing a black cape was walking along the road that headed towards the place where Naruto was fighting the demon "Man I can't believe that the old man asked me to take this job just because he had a bad feeling about it even when he knows that I'm preparing myself to go on that one hundred years mission I mean where is the danger in going to a small mountain village and retrieve this chalice of dark lord thing from the village chief " the man thought to himself as he sighted but suddenly the sound of an enormous explosion was heard and he could see a dark/purple glow in the direction he was headed "Well I guess that is the danger I was asking for damn me and my big mouth "and with hat the tall man started to run in the direction he saw the purple glow.

**-Back to the site of the fight**

As Naruto started to regain consciousness he noticed that a piece of wood had pierced him through the abdomen and he was bleeding badly apparently the explosion sent him crashing against one of the ruined houses and then this happened he suddenly started to hear the voice of the Kyubi.

"**Damn I kid don't even thing on fighting that demon straight forward once again if you don't want to die I mean probably the explosion caused him some damage too but he has the benefits of his size**"

"_Yeah I know that already stupid fox I will try to use my velocity against his size this time by the way can you try to heal the hole in my abdomen"_

"**Damn it with you always asking for favors can't you do something by yourself** **but its ok because if you die I die too take that piece of junk out of your body and I will try to heal the wound**"

"_Ok then I'm going now to finish this"_

"**Hey punk one more thing you can't kill a demon so if you want to win this fight you will need to seal it in one of those scrolls you are always carrying but to do it you will have to weaken him first**"

"_Roger beat the crap out of him and then seal him hey who would have thought you can be this helpful when you act nicely"_

With that said Naruto got back to reality and then he rose from the ground as he removed the piece of wood from his abdomen which caused him even more bleeding for a moment.

"Ok let's try it another time you fucking demon" Naruto said with anger in his voices as he got back outside but to his surprise the demon was badly hurt too and lying in the ground it seemed that the explosion sent him flying against a wall of rock that was in the opposite side of the village in ruins which caused some rocks to fall and came crashing down on him.

"You really surprised me human with that attack how the hell are you able to gather such amount of demonic energy in that short lapse of time but it's enough with my next attack I will finish you" Chernabog said as he rose from the ground and put a hand in front of him once again and then recited some words "As fire burns flesh and metal cuts life's darkness will scar and burn the soul of my enemies an then bring the final torment upon them , in that moment is when they will know ABSOLUTE DARKNES" as he finished chanting an enormous black rune appeared behind him and suddenly thousands of blasts where coming out of it dashing towards Naruto.

"Wow that is indeed some big attack sadly it won't even touch me" As he shouted that he threw a kunai similar to the ones his father used in the past but with an explosive seal hanging from it and after making some hand seals he said "Kunai shadow clone technique" and after he said that instead of just one kunai flying towards the demons there were thousands of them but Naruto wasn't done yet he made another series of hand seals and then he said "Flying thunder god Jutsu" and after that Naruto disappeared to the demons surprise the only thing he could see was a yellow ray of light moving on different directions dodging all of his blasts of shadow energy.

When the kunais started to pierce the demon in different places he could help to laugh after all he didn't even felt a little stung for each one of them "Seriously do you plan to hurt me with this stupid human this doesn't even hurt" the demons said whit a mocking tone of voice but then suddenly Naruto materialized infront of him chuckling

"Well my friend that is because I haven't finished yet but just because you are so desperate to feel pain take this ¡Kay! " Naruto said as he made a single hand seal and after that all the kunais attached to the body of the demon started to explode hurting him badly the only thing that he could hear where the screams of pain from the demon but he wasn't done for not yet it wasn't enough yet to seal the beast he had to hit him with something hard like the shuriken Rasengan but it was dangerous since the sage mode has ware off in the moment he lost consciousness when he was hit by the explosion of the dark powers.

"Ah what the hell I have been trough worse besides I don't really care if I die here" and as Naruto sad that to himself he made a handsel and four shadow clones appeared and together they started to mold wind chakra on his hand and when the shuriken shaped rasengan was formed I his hands the four clones threw him towards the demon.

The demon was still being affected be the exploding seals he couldn't believe that a mere human had caused him so much damage that's when realization hit him and he spoke "What kind of mage are you kid I'm supposed to be invulnerable to any kind of elemental magic and still this fire is affecting me greatly" and after saying that the demon realized that Naruto was dashing towards him with something in his right hand that he could describe as the strongest form of wind magic he had ever seen in all his long life but is was still a little bit different to normal magic but because of the pain he was felling the only thing he could manage to do was try to block the attack with his giant arms.

"You want to know what am I well I'm no mage I am the last remaining light of the will of fire now take this ¡Futton Rasen shuriken !" Naruto shouted as he struck the demon and in the moment the sphere made contact wuth the skin of the demon it expanded in a big explosion of wind chakra the demon could feel how his arms were shredded to pieces and then he felt as if a thousand blades were going through his whole body but before the demon lose his conscious he laugh evilly and the said.

"You are indeed an strong opponent but sadly for you I am an immortal being and I will recover even I you left me in this condition but In your case you won't recover and probably die welcome to my trap Naruto Uzumaki" and after saying that he chanted "Absolute Darkness liberation" and after that the demon was sent flying by the force of the shuriken rasengan.

Naruto was still flying in the air and the arm in which he had been holding the Shuriken Rasengan pained him like hell but the he realized what the demon meant when he said he has fallen in his trap the giant dark rune hadn't disappeared and in the middle of it a giant ball of energy was gathering suddenly an enormous ray of dark energy was shoot from the ball towards the blond kid and as he saw it approaching he just closed his eyes "So this is how mi story will end huh not bad at all but still I will die alone" he tough but suddenly he heard the voices of all his friends in his head telling him something.

"Naruto don't give up you can get out of this situation you deserve to live and be happy for all of us" all the voices of his deceased friends said at the same time and this made Naruto react he took a kunai from his leg pouch charged it with wind chakra and the he threw it on the direction the demon was sent flying and finally he made some hand seal in the moment the giant ray crashed with him.

**-Somewhere near the site of the battle **

The same tall muscular man with orange hair from before was about to reach the site of the battle but then something left him completely shocked when he was about to reach the entrance of the village where he was supposed to recover the Chalice of Dark lords he felt two incredible sources of power one that seemed to be evil and very strong on dark an demonic magic and another one that was strong but completely different to any kind of magic he had felt before then when he was getting ready to enter in what he supposed was a big fight he saw a gigantic humanlike thing flying through the air and crashing in the ground just a few meters away from where he was standing he was even more shocked when he recognized that the thing was a demon pretty beat up and injured and it was not a simple demon he remembered him form some history books as the ninth demonic creation from Zeref Chernaborg lord of fallen souls and the one believed to be invulnerable to elemental magic, as he started to approach to the fallen corpse of the demon he felt that strong yet rare source of power coming at a great speed from behind him suddenly he saw something that looked like a knife coming at a great speed engulfed in what he believed was wind magic so he had to jump to one side in order to dodge it when he got back to his feet he realized that there as a big gash in the ground where the knife collided and when he started to move towards It he managed to see a yellow ray of light passing just in front of him at an incredible speed he tought it was an attack against him so he tried to stop it using his magical shattering powers but he was surprised to see that his attack was deflected as if it was nothing by the ray of yellow light and then he heard a voice saying.

"G-get out of the way old man I have to finish that fucking d-demon before he recovers" the voice said as the yellow ray of light crashed in the same place that the knife crashed revealing the form of a young blond kid that was completely covered by several kind of injuries burns, cuts, a hole in his abdomen and a lot of bruises the young kid was covered by some kind of energy that was shaped like the form of a fox with 6 tails, he also was holding something that looked like some kind of scroll .

"I am sorry Chernabog it will take more than that little trap of yours to take me down now it will be you the one who will disappear" Naruto said as he started to make a series of hand seal an then he raised his left hand suddenly flames of different colors appeared on his fingers as he shouted "Sealing technique seal of the four elements" and after that he crashed his hand on the scroll he was holding and after that some things that looked like green glowing tentacles started to get out from the scroll and started to cover up the body of the demon and after a few moments they started to glow brightly and after a few minutes they disappeared along with the body of the demon.

The old man was shocked by what the blond kid just did apparently he was capable of sealing the demon inside of that scroll with some kind of strange energy something that until now he thought was impossible to do by any regular mage he stood there watching how the blond kid folded the scroll and turned to look at him as he said with a tired voice.

"Hey old man I can sense you have a great power I believe that I can trust you to watch over this thing in my place keep it safe with your life because that demon is trapped inside and we don't want him braking free from the seal am I right" The blond kid said as he started to walk towards the old man

As the blond kid was geting closer to him the old man was able to see how bad the condition of the kid was he was bleeding from nearly every part of his body, he had a hole that was bleeding a little on his abdomen, one of his arms was covered in blood and the other one seemed to be burned quite badly. "Hey kid I will take care of that scroll but I will also take care of you as I see things it's a miracle that you are standing my hometown it's not too far from here come on… I can take your there" the old man said as he approached to Naruto offering to carry him.

"By the way do you have a name" the old man asked as he grabbed the scroll from Naruto´s hands

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and don't worry about me you can leave me here after all I wasn't planning to get out alive from this fight you see I don't have anything left to keep living for" Naruto said as he stared directly at the old man´s eyes and in that moment the old man managed to see only pain sadness and the filling of emptiness inside of the blond kid eyes hi couldn't avoid to think that a boy of that age shouldn't have a look like that in his eyes

"Well Naruto my names is Gildartz and as a mage of Fairy Tail I cannot leave a kid so badly injured behind and just walked away so no matter what you tell me I'm taking you back to Magnolia to get you treated" the man named Gildartz said as he put a hand on Naruto´s shoulder but then he realized that the blond kid was falling to the ground unconscious so he picked him from the ground and started running on the opposite direction he came from "Damn kid just hang on a little longer I will certainly save you" Gildartz tough as he started to run faster not even caring that his break magic was shattering everything that was in front of him

**-Half an hour later at the fairy Tail guild**

It was a rainy day in Magnolia so everybody was sitting inside of the guild building chatting, eating or drinking something it has been a peaceful week for the guild so everyone was just enjoying the time with their friends everyone except the guild master Makarov who was worried about Gildartz even when he was the strongest mage in Fairy Tail the mission in which he had sent him could prove to be quite dangerous if his suspicions about this "Chalice of the Dark lords" that was found on a cave near a small town in the mountains were right but if he was right that would mean the liberation of one of the ten strongest demons of Zeref "Chernaborg the one described on the book of Zeref as the one that rips and burns souls and that can't be hurt by elemental magic who was sealed inside of a cup named "Chalice of Dark Souls" a relic that was kept by the Magic Council until it was stolen by someone three years ago I really hope I'm wrong with my suspicion cause sailing a thing like that once again would be one hell of a job" Makarov thought to himself as he turned to look through the window in his office but suddenly a knock on the door of his office was heard.

"Come in please" Makarov said as he turned to look at the door with a fake smile in his face.

"Master are you alright, you have been closed up in your office since Gildartz left in the morning is something wrong?" A red haired girl wearing armor that looked like about fifteen years old asked as she entered the office looking concerned for the old man.

"Yeah Erza I'm a little worried about the job I gave to Gildartz something just seem to be off place first we got the request asking us to retrieve this chalice of Dark lords from a little community of mountain miners then we receive news that this same town was attacked yesterday at midnight by a giant monster it's too suspicious" the old man said with a thoughtful look in his face.

"But still master I don't see any reason to be worried about it after all Gildartz is the strongest man in the guild so I thing he can pull through any problem that may appear on his job" Erza said with a firm tone of voice as she put a hand on the older man shoulder, to reassure him.

"Maybe you are right but if my suspicion are right and this chalice turn out to be the one named "Chalice of dark Soul" and not dark lords that would imply that the giant monster that attacked the village is none other than Chernabog one of the ten strongest demons of Zeref" Makarov said with fear in his voice as he put his hand over the one of Erza.

"You mean the one also known as the eater of elements because of his invulnerability to them but master if you suspected that you shouldn't have sent Gildartz to do the job even when he is physically stronger than any of us his shatter and brake magic's are derived from earth element and that would leave him…" Erza was saying with a lot of concern in his voice but was cut short by Makarov who put a hand in front of her as a signal to be silent.

"That would leave him defenseless I know but what else was I supposed to do eh? He is the only one other than me that knows how to reseal a demon and besides he has more experience in these things than anyone from the guild" Makarov said with an annoyed yet worried tone of voice as he looked at Erza with a pained look in his eyes.

"At least you could have sent Mira and I to help him a little after all our magic is not related with elemental nature I quite sure we could have been useful at least…" The redhead was saying with a bossy tone of voice this time but was interrupted once again by the angry look that Makarov was giving her.

"No Erza you and Mirajane are too young to even think of facing a demon on your own, you see when you fight one of them things are not the same because you have to fight not only him but also his demonic influence and if you fail to do that you will be overcome by fear and as a consequence your magic will be useless I'm quite sure you know the feeling already just remember what you felt when you came closer to you friend Jellal in the past when he was corrupted" and as the old man said that Erza was able to remember clearly the feeling of despair and sickness she felt when she meet the demonic influenced Jellal and because of that a sad frown appeared in her face.

"You are right it´s indeed a horrible feeling and I also understand why you sent Gildartz alone but you didn't have to bring out that specific topic" Erza said with a melancholic tone of voice as she turned to leave the office.

"I'm sorry but I had to make sure you understand the reason of my decision I sent Gildartz alone because I wanted to avoid risking any of my children's to unnecessary danger and he wanted that too that why he accepted the job without hesitation, I'm just protecting my family" The guild master said with a sad smile in his face as he patted Erza on the back.

"I know boss but Gildartz is also part of our family so we cannot avoid feeling bad and worried for letting the older ones do the dangerous jobs just to protect us" Erza said with a caring voice as she started to leave the room but the old man stopped her.

"Erza I want you to keep this as a secret for the other members you know how they are I don't want to see Natsu going after Gildartz because he wants to help him" The old man said with a pleading tone of voice.

"Don't worry master for the moment I won't say a thing but you have to promise me that the next time that a problem like this one appears you will take us in account" the read head said as she left the room with a smile on her face

"Ok I will go out in a minute too I´ve been locked up for too long in here and I need something to eat" the old man said with a smile on his face but his mood changed instantly in the moment some bells started to ring in the distance because that was the signal that indicated that Gildartz was coming back to Magnolia

Meanwhile in the first floor of the guild a big brawl was going on and it was caused by a pink haired kid that looked like about thirteen years old who tried to start a fight with a black haired kid that looked about a year older than him but in the end all the guild was dragged into the fight so it was a total chaos so no one managed to hear the bells ringing in the distance it was until the sounds of crashes and explosions started to come closer to the guild that everyone except the pink haired boy and the black haired boy stopped fighting, it was until the doors of the entrance to guild exploded that the two boys stopped fighting and turned to look at the panting tall man with orange hair that seemed to be carrying something in his arms that was standing at the entrance of the building.

"Hey Gildartz welcome back now that your mission is over you can fight against me remember you promised me" the young boy with pink spiky hair said with a smile on his face.

Gildartz turned to look at the boy with a severe look in his eyes before saying "Not now Natsu where is the old man we have to treat this kid before it's too late" Gildartz said with a voice full of worry and fatigue it was at that moment that Natsu and Gray realized what was the thing that the older man was carrying it was the body of a blond boy that seemed to be pretty injured because there was blood all over his body they couldn't avoid to fall in panic because of what they saw so they just stood there paralyzed.

"He is on the second floor I will go and call him meanwhile bring that boy over here seriously Gildartz what did you do this time" A white haired girl that looked like about fifteen years said as she started to go toward the second floor but then she turned to look at another girl with white hair that seemed to be younger than her and said. "Lissana try to start healing the boy he is in a very bad state if we don't do something now he may die" and with that said the girl left the room.

As he was told Gildartz took Naruto´s unconscious body and put it on a table that was next to the young withe haired girl "Quickly didn't all of you hear what Mira said don't just stand there looking at the scene go fast and bring some water, blankets and bandages we have an injured boy here" Girdartz said towards all the gild member's that were just staring at the scene and suddenly every one was on the move looking for the things they were asked for and then he turned to look at Lissana who had a shocked look in her face after all she had never witnessed someone as hurt as the boy in front of her "I'm sorry little one for putting you inn this situation just try to do your best for the poor boy" Gildartz said with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Can you remove the upper part of his clothes so I can attend the wounds?" the little girl asked with a slight blush in her face.

When Gildartz removed what was left of Naruto´s clothing since it was all shredded because of the fight Lissana started to heal the smaller cuts and burns that Naruto had all over his body and when she was done with that she centered her attention on the hole he had on his abdomen.

"Seriously Gildartz you should be more careful with your magic I mean to get a kid so badly injured you must have very distracted by the way here take the bandages and the water that you asked us for" A slim man with slicked back dark hair said as he headed a bucket filled with clean water and some clean bandages to Gildartz.

Gildartz put the bucket with water at the side of Lisanna and the he put the bandages next to Naruto before responding "I didn't do this Macao the kid was already in that state when I arrived to that miners village where I was supposed to recover a relic for my job" Gildartz said with an annoyed tone of voice trying to avoid the chat about the topic since Makarov had asked him to keep this mission as a secret between them.

"What relic I thought you went to take rest at your place this morning" Macao said sounding very confused but before he could ask any further the voice of the guild master was heard.

"Enough of this chat we have a kid on the verge of death in our hands we will talk about this topic until we are sure he will survive the night" the old man said with a concerned tone as he walked towards them with Erza and Mirajane at his sides then he looked directly at Macao "We already talked with the other guild member's and told them to go home with us will be more than necessary to treat the boy so Macao I want you to take Natsu and Gray to the dormitories those two seemed to be quite shocked by what they saw today".

"Ok I´ll do that boss but what about Lissana she shouldn't be here if you knows what happens… to the kid" Macao whispered to Makarov so Lissana couldn't hear.

"Don't worry I'll take here home as soon as Mira-ne takes her place after all she is my little sister" a very muscular kid with white spiky hair said as he touched Macao's shoulder.

"Oh Elfman I didn't saw you there well then in that case I'm going I really hope that the kid get better he is too young to be on a situation like this one" And after Macao said that he gave a one last look to the unconscious blond before he went to pick Natsu and Gray that seemed to be about to cry and with the both of them he left the guild building.

"Hey sis how's he doing? Do you need a replacement already or you can keep up with the healing job" Mirajane asked to her little sister as she stood at her side looking at the injured boy.

At this point the little girl was panting by exhaustion she had nearly used all her magic by trying to heal the hole in the blond kid abdomen "Mira-ne I´ve been trying so hard to close this ugly hole in his abdomen but there some strange kind of energy on the wound that don't allow me to finish the healing and he has too much fever if this keeps going on than h-he will… j-just like m-mom did" Lissana said as she started to sob and then cry.

"Don't worry he will get better I promise you now go home with Elf-nichan and get some rest I´ll take your place ok you did a great job" Mirajane said with a motherly look in her eyes as she caressed her little sister head "Men why does she care so much for someone she doesn't even know" she tough to herself as she gave another look to the injured boy "I really hope that at least you know how to say thank you punk" she tough.

After Lisana and Elfman left the guild and Mirajane resumed her little sister healing job Makarov turned his attention to Gildartz and asked.

"I bet you have a good explanation for all of this don't you?" Makarov asked with a severe look in the eyes as he stared directly at Gildartz.

Gildartz assuming that all the present ones were aware of the mission in whom he went started to explain what happened.

"Look old man first if you believe I caused those wounds to that kid you are completely wrong when I found him he was already in that condition second you were right the so called chalice of the Dark lords was in reality the chalice of the dark souls and you were also right on your assumption that the one who attacked the Miner´s Village was Chernaborg the ninth creation of Zeref" Girldartz said with a serious tone of voice as he walked over to were Naruto was.

"Oh I see then this kid is one of the survivors of the village and when you beat Chernaborg you found him and brought him here to get him treated right" this time the one who spoke was Erza as she put a wet towel on Naruto´s forehead as a measure to reduce the fever he had.

"No you are completely wrong I'm not even the one who stopped the demon" Gildartz said with a little embarrassment in his voice as he accepted that he didn't do anything in this job.

"Well then in that case who stopped the demon It had to be someone with a wide knowledge in sealing technics perhaps you received help from someone from the Magic council" Makarov said with a lot of interest in his voice as he stared directly at Gildartz.

"Oh come the Council they wouldn't give a shit for a little village in the mountains the one that stopped and sealed the Demon was Naruto" Gildartz said with an exasperate tone of voice as he turned to look at all his partners.

"Naruto?" Everyone in the room asked with a look of confusion on their faces.

Gildartz was surprised by how dumb his friend could be when they weren't able to connect all the leads he has been giving them so he decided to explain "Naruto it's the name of the boy that I brought with me today the same boy that you are healing Mira, he was the one who beat and then sealed the demon" and after Gildartz said that all the presents went wide eyed by the impression and then all of them turned to look at the unconscious boy as if waiting for something miraculous to happen.

"So that means he´s an incredibly strong mage but that impossible I can't feel any magic at all inside of him" Mirajane said as she put one of her hand on the boy chest to try to sense any magical power but she didn't felt nothing.

"No Mira he really poses a great power within him you may not sense it because you are to young but I can see it a power so similar and yet so different to magic runs through his body" The guild master explained as he gave an analytic view to the unconscious blond boy "But what could It be that other current that runs through his body just by looking at it I get a sinister feeling" the old man thought to himself.

"Well I can't say that I saw his fight with the demon but I can assure you that he must be a very thug guy by the explosions sounds I heard as I was reaching the place of the fight and also because he managed to perform a very weird sealing ritual in that bad condition before blacking out" Gildartz said as he gave a look full of pride towards Naruto. "I'm quite sure he could be a very good addition to the guild" Gildartz said that as he remembered the last words of Naruto before he blacked out "you can leave me here after all I wasn't planning to get out alive from this fight you see I don't have anything left to keep living for" he couldn't help but feel very sad for the blond kid.

"I also believe he would be a great addition to the guild because you know… he is strong and if Gildartz thinks he deserves it well I think so too" Erza said immediately after Gildartz voiced the idea of Naruto joining the guild she didn't knew why but she started to feel some kind of admiration for the boy after hearing Gildartz story.

"Oh come on Erza you are as dumb and shameful as ever just accept that you want him joining the guild because he´s hot but you know what I he does join I saw him first so he´s mine" Mirajane said as she stood up from the chair she was on to send an evil glare towards Erza.

"I didn't mean it that way I just think he could be a great partner for a good spar and besides I'm not dumb or shameful you stupid white haired mole" Erza yelled at Mirajane with a lot of anger in his voice.

"What did you say redheaded bitch you are looking for a fight don't you" Mirajane yelled back at Erza as a bitchy smile appeared on her face.

"Now it's not the time for this so keep it for another time Mira you need to keep healing Naruto" Makarov said with a lot of authority in his voice as he sent a severe look at both girls.

"Ok ok but still I can't do much now boss I have finished the healing and cleaning of the whole body so he is stable now but I have tried nearly every healing magic that I know on that burn on his left arm and nothing works and his left arm seems to be damaged by cuts to a cellular level so I can't do much on that one too but still I don't think he will have problems with those two for the moment besides it seems he has been through much worse injuries just look at that" Mirajane said as she pointed towards an X a shaped scar that Naruto had over the place where the heart is located.

Makarov walked towards the place where Mira was attending Naruto to look at what the girl was pointing at and also to analyze personally the unhealed wounds and when he saw all the scars the boy already had in his body he tough "It seems that you really have been through a lot in you short life time don't you boy" then he looked at his left and right arms for a moment "It seems that this I all we can do for him for today the wound in his arms cannot be treated by us but tomorrow I will take him with an old friend of mine I bet she can heal them quite easily for now Guildartz could you help me to carry him to a bed on the upper floor?" The old man asked to Gildartz before turning to the both girls and saying

"Thank you both for your grate work attending the kid but now you may go to your homes and have a good rest I will watch over him for the night and tomorrow I will take him to my old friend so don't expect him to be around here the least I can promise you both is that I will invite him to join the guild in the moment he regains consciousness" the old man said with an enthusiastic smile on the face.

"OK I will look forward to that promise boss I'm quite interested in meeting that boy and I'm sure my redhead friend is also interested" Mirajane said with an evil smirk in her face

Erza just blushed a little because of Mirajane´s insinuation and then bowed wishing good night to Gildartz and to Makarov and after that she left the guild quickly followed by a laughing Mirajane

"Now then let's take the kid upstairs and then you can tell me what else is troubling you Gildartz" Makarov said with a concerned tone of voice as he started to go upstairs

"You know me to well old man don't you" Gildartz said as he picked Naruto and then went upstairs following the Guild master.

**-A little later at Makarov office **

"So what's troubling you my old friend?" Makarov asked with a friendly and kind tone of voice.

"Well gramps to tell you the truth I worried for Naruto and not because of his wounds you see when I met him he asked me to take care of this" Gildartz said as he put the scroll in which Naruto sealed Chernaborg on the table.

"What is this thing a scroll for what?" The guild master asked very confused

"Well my friend that thing is where the boy sealed Chernaborg and if you don't believe me you just have to touch it to feel his demonic presence roaming on it" and as Gildartz said that Makarov touched the scroll and he immediately felt the presence of the demon.

"Incredible I have never seen a seal like this one before and he must be a genius to be able to use seals at such a young age" Makarov said with proud in his words

"yeah its incredible but that is not what is bothering me what troubles me I something that he said after handing me the scroll because he told me to leave him behind an go away he also told me that he didn't have the plan to survive the fight against the demon because he didn't had anything left to live for an then I saw the look in his eyes they were filled with sadness, hatred and emptiness it was like looking at the eyes of a dead corpse" Girldartz said with a very worried tone in his voice.

"So that´s part of the reason you gave the idea to make him a guild member" Makarove said with a deep tone in his voice.

"Yeah it was the only idea that came to my mind when I saw all that pain in his eyes I mean if we could give him a new reason to live for maybe we could heal his damaged heart a little" Gildartz said with a sad tone in his voice

"Gildartz you really are a good man for worrying so much about the child but If he doesn't want our help we won't be able to do anything so you must be ready for a possible denial but I promise you that I will try to convince him of joining the guild because since I saw him I got this strange feeling that told me he belonged here" Makarov said with a concerned tone of voice and then turned to look at the rainy night through the window of his office "Damn I really hate rainy days like this one its seems that only bad things happen on this days'" the gild master thought to himself as he kept looking through the window

_And that's it for this chapter I hope you like it by the way I tried to make the fic according to the time line of the manga so I will list the ages of my main characters so you can understand some of the events on this chapter for example when Natsu and Gray are shocked by watching Naruto´s Broken body (after all they are just little kids)._

_Natsu: 13 Naruto: 17_

_Gray: 14 Lissana: 13_

_Erza: 15 Elfman : 14_

_Mirajane: 15_


	2. Chapter 2: A shattered man

_**Chapter two: A shattered man **_

"_**Hey guys here's a new chapter of "the last light of the will of fire" and I'm quite happy to see that so many people is liking the story and I really want to apologize with you all it has been nearly a year since the last time I updated something but what can I say I been very busy thanks to the university. Anyway I want to give some special thanks to my reviewers and I ask you to be a little patient with the grammar. English is my second language after all; the only thing I can do is promise you I will try to improve. Another thing is that I´ve been thinking that it may be a good idea to have a beta reader checking my work but I don't really know how to get one on this site so I will appreciate it if someone can be kind enough to PM me and tell me how to get one XD**_

_**But let's cut the chit chat and start with the story oh and don't forget that I don't own fairy tail or Naruto XD**_

"**Hello"**___for demons or powerful beings talking_

"Hello" _for thoughts or the chats that Naruto have with the Kyubi on his mindscape_

"Hello" For normal taking (quite obvious don't you think? XD)

**=====0=====**

Naruto felt like he was falling into a dark pit without anything or anyone to hold him to stop his fall, slowly fading into a deeper darkness with every second that passed, in the past every time he had felt like this he just needed to remember that there were many people that cared for him, people that would be sad if he just gave up and let himself sink into darkness, but this time was different because he knew that there was no one left that cared for him no one would worry for him If he disappeared because everyone and everything that he knew was gone and all his dreams and ideals were shattered now, leaving him all alone and lost once again and to make things even worse he felt that he was the one to be blamed for the destruction of his world. Suddenly he heard a voice calling for him.

"**Dammit kid you are hopeless just look at yourself mourning about the dead's of all those useless humans and blaming yourself with the responsibility of the destruction of our world, and not only that you also let that useless demon to nearly kill you just to punish yourself" **the kyubi roared with rage after saying that.

"Shut up fucking fox I'm in no mood to talk to you and besides why do you care, for what I know you always enjoy when I suffer" Naruto said sounding annoyed

"**That is true but not when you are trying to get yourself killed don't you see that if you die I die too" **the demon fox growled

"Well in that case I would be doing a big favor to the world and I´m quite sure that I asked you to heal my wounds while I was fighting" Naruto snapped at the demo fox

"**That's no funny kid and besides I tried to heal your fucking wounds but there was something rare in the energy of that worthless demon no matter how much chakra I used your wounds didn't seemed to heal at the same speed as always" **The demon fox said with a voice full of rage.

"Well then in that case don't blame me for nearly dying out there it was also your fault you idiot and besides I am free to choose if I want to keep living or not and to tell you the truth right now I have a lot of good reasons to take that decision after all the destruction of our world it´s my fault". Naruto said with a voice full of anger and pain.

"**Oh come on stop crying like a little baby for something that wasn't your fucking fault, and start looking for new dreams, ideals and all that shit you are always swearing to protect, dammit kid sometimes I wonder what happened to the stupid blockhead that never gave up, that you used to be**" the Kyubi snapped at Naruto with hatred in his voice.

Naruto took some time to digest all the things that the Kyubi had said to him and he knew that the demon was right he needed to try to move on with his life but he was afraid of being alone once again, he didn't wanted to suffer the felling of loneliness once again so he just closed his eyes without saying anything.

"**I know that you are afraid of being alone once again kid but let's be realistic you were alone for the first twelve years of your fucking life thanks to me of course, but you never gave up and in the end you got a lot of useless friends so what makes you think that you can't achieve that in this place too, besides now you have that nasty all shiny attitude that makes me want to vomit that seems to make people to like you so why don't you try to start once again uh?" **the Kyubi talked with an annoyed tone with Naruto as he stared at his floating body in the middle of the darkness that was filling his mind.

Naruto kept his eyes closed as he thought about what the demon fox just said and after some minutes he opened his eyes and tried to stand up that was when he realized that the whole time he has being lying on the ground in front of the demon fox cage

"You know what, you may be right it's pointless to give up now maybe there is a reason for my survival, I made up my mind I´ll stop trying to get myself killed, and maybe I´ll try to live a new life in this world it may be difficult but who knows maybe with the time the pain will go away, but seriously who would have thought that you can give good advises stupid fox thank you anyway" Naruto said as a smirk appeared in his face.

"**Tch… don't get me wrong stupid kid I didn't do it because I care about you or anything I still hate you more than anything in this world, it is just that you and yourself pity was starting to annoy me, but if you are felling thankful why don't you give me back my chakra and release me so I can wreak havoc in this world as a payment" **the Kyubi said with an evil smile in his face as he looked at Naruto with hatred in his eyes.

"Very funny stupid fox but don't worry that thought never crossed my mind but thanks, you just gave me my first promise to keep in this new world and it is to never let you harm anyone from this place" Naruto said with a mocking tone in his voice as he started to walk away from the cage of the demon fox

"**Well in that case I will have to enjoy all that pain you are going to be felling from here on, now get the hell out of here fucking kid" **and as the demon fox said that Naruto started to fell a twitch in the back of his head and suddenly he lost his conscious once again.

-Some place at the woods located on the outskirts of Magnolia.

As Naruto started to regain consciousness he felt an intense pain on his right arm and strangely an incredibly cold sensation on his left arm instead of the intense pain that the burnt from the Mangekyou Sharingan should be causing him, after a few minutes he opened his eyes and it appeared that he was resting on a bed inside of what seemed to be a hut built inside of a tree, there were a bunch of strange looking herbs in various sites of the room and apparently a tree was growing in the middle of the room.

"Man how the hell did I get here the last thing I remember was meeting and old man after I sealed that demon then I blacked out could It be that he took me here and healed me" Naruto thought to himself as he tried to move out of the bed but the terrible pain he felt in his right arm stopped him on his tracks

"_Ah dammit i won't use the shuriken rasengan ever again without entering in Sage mode my arm hurt´s like hell and this time granny Tsunade is not here to help me out damn"_ Naruto tough to himself as he took a look to his damaged arm that was hanging on a sling that was tied to his neck

"_well I will have to say thank you to the person that healed me after all he or she did the best that he or she could, right now the only thing that pains me is this useless arm I wonder how long it will take until I can move it again"_ Naruto thought and then he sighed.

"**by how it looks, It will take a lot of time it's a miracle that your arm wasn't grinded by that stupid wind attack, you really are stupid kid to use such a technique even when you knew the consequences why don't you try to apply some of my chakra on it maybe it can accelerate the healing" **the demon fox said with an annoyed tone of voice and then he grumbled.

"Yeah your right maybe that will help" and as Naruto said that he started to concentrate and after a few seconds his right arm was covered with the red demonic chakra of the Kyubi

"_well at least this way the pain is reduced but I still won't be able to use this arm in a while"_ Naruto thought as he stood up from the bed and when he saw some apples lying on a table that was next to his bed he went and grabbed one

"_Man I'm starving I wonder for how long I been unconscious and why the hell I feel so cold"_ Naruto thought as he gave a bite to the apple but then he realized why he was feeling so much cold he was only wearing his boxers on

"_What… were the hell are my clothes and more importantly who the hell undressed me"_ he thought and then he started to search frantically for them but suddenly the front door of the hut opened and then a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face entered the room she was wearing a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes, with a crimson red colored cape that nearly covered her whole body as soon as she entered the room she closed the door and sent an angry glare to Naruto.

Naruto could feel an incredibly powerful yet calming aura coming from the old woman just by looking at her and when she glared at him he felt like if she was looking directly at his soul "Who are you" where the only words that he could mutter as he stared directly at her

"I should be the one asking that don't you think after all you are in my house" the pink haired woman said with a calm tone of voice but without changing the angry look she was giving him.

"Ah yeah sorry for my bad manners my name is Naruto Uzumaki were you the one who treated my wounds?" Naruto asked with a friendly tone of voice.

"Yeah I was the one who treated your worst injuries and to tell you the truth I was quite intrigued by them I cannot imagine what kind of magic could have caused them, the burns you had on your left arm were different to any kind of wound I had treated in the past, they seemed to keep harming you even when there was no fire left to burn your skin I had to try a bunch of things to stop their growth and then heal them but your right arm is a complete mystery to me I don't know how to heal it completely I´ve been trying to find a way to heal it since Makarov brought you here three days ago and I still don't have a solution actually I went to the forest to find some herbs to try to make a new medicine but when I was on my way back here I felt a strong source of demonic energy inside of my house and to my surprise I found out that you were the source of that wicked energy" the pink haired woman said as the anger in her eyes started to burn with an incredible intensity while she stared directly at Naruto´s eyes

"Now you better explain to me why are you able to control that monstrous demonic energy before I assume you are a demon who is only pretending to be a human" the old lady said with an angry tone of voice but she realized that in the moment she mentioned the word demon the blond boy in front of her turned to look at the ground with a very sad look on his eyes then he looked directly at her once again but this time his eyes were empty of any emotion before saying.

"Well that wouldn't be new after all I´ve been hated by many just because they make that same stupid assumption you just mentioned, but don't worry I am not a demon, and the reason of why I'm able to use this demonic energies it's a very long story, but it doesn't matter I understand that you want me to leave I can see it in your eyes so there's no need to keep glaring at me I understand when I'm not wanted on a place could you tell me where are my clothes, so I can leave you in peace" Naruto said with a cold tone of voice as he looked at the old woman with a sad and empty look on his eyes she was impressed to see such a miserable look on a boy of that young age, It was the look of someone who has experienced an incredible amount of pain, hate and suffering on his life she couldn't help to feel sorry for the kid so she stopped glaring at him, after all tanks to all the experience she had acquired on her life she knew that demons weren't capable of expressing emotion such as remorse, sadness or love and this boy was clearly experiencing the first two.

"I never said that you had to leave young man and don't worry I believe you I can see in your eyes that you are telling me the truth and I also can see in them that you have been through a lot I want to apologize for being rude but you see demonic energy is very dangerous for humans I just wanted to know why are you able to use it" The pink haired woman said while she gave him a little smile.

"So what do you say if we start once again my name is Porlyusica and I have a lot of time to listen to the reasons of why you are capable of using those demonic powers actually we both have a lot of time to talk the person that is coming to pick you up to take you to the guild will come here until tomorrow morning" Porlyusica said with a calmed tone of voice as she sat on a chair that was on the left side of the house tree.

Naruto was quite shocked because this woman was the first person that had apologized to him after calling him a demon and not only that she was able to see through the mask he always used to hide how he was feeling she saw all the pain he was feeling just with a look at his eyes suddenly a strange need to tell her his story overwhelmed him it was the first time in years that he desperately needed to talk with someone and for some strange reason the calming aura surrounding this old woman made him believe that he could trust in her.

"**Are you sure you want to tell her our story runt you know how people tend to act towards you when they find out about me"** the angry voice of the demon fox resounded in his mind

"Shut up fox I don't care and beside I don't know why I feel that this time it will be different I feel that I can trust in her and more importantly if I don't talk with someone about all the pain I´m felling I'm going to have a mental break pretty soon" Naruto said with a tortured tone of voice

"**For god sake I can't believe how soft you had become what happened to the yellow shadow reaper that stopped a whole army of five hundred ninja by himself during the war" **the demon fox said and then growled to the blond kid to show his disgust towards him

"Shut up fox you know I am not a cold hearted demon like you, I am a human and things like losing all the persons and things that you cared for, tend to affect us a lot and you know what now that I have decided to try to start again I doubt that I will go back to be that cold hearted killer, right now the only thing that I want is to forget about that war, I am not proud for all the people I killed actually I always felt fear of becoming like Sasuke a complete monster who loved to slaughter people" Naruto said with a mixture of anger and sadness in his voice.

"**Aw you are going to make me cry, well then if you are telling her our story at least ask for some information too we don't even know the name of this world and didn't you noticed that she talked about magic and that stupid demon we sealed also asked you what kind of mage you were, oh and just to be sure that you know it already kid, you really are a monster a man who killed five hundred persons can't be called by other name"** the kyubi said with a mocking tone of voice and then he chuckled evilly after saying the last thing

"Go to hell stupid son of a bitch" Naruto yelled with raw anger in his voice and then his conscious returned to the outside world.

"So what do you think? are you going to tell me the reason of your demonic powers and maybe a little about your origins" Porlyusica asked once again with her calmed tone of voice as she stared with curiosity in her eyes towards the blond boy that seemed to be spacing out for a moment.

"Ok I will tell you about my past but first I need you to promise me three things" Naruto said with a serious tone of voice as hw went to sit at her side.

"That will depend on what are these promises that you want me to make" the woman replied with her calmed tone of voice as she turned to look at the blond.

Naruto nodded and then said "Don't worry they are simple promises first of all I want you to keep as a secret everything that I am about to tell you, second in exchange of what I am about to tell you I want to have some information about this world and this magic you keep talking about, and third you won't interrupt me until I am done telling you my story" as Naruto said this he could see how the face of the old woman was filled of curiosity.

"Ok I can promise you that but why do you want information about the world and about magic since they are such common things" the woman said with confusion clearly showing on her face

"Well I want that information because I am not from this world I know it sounds weird but the only thing I know is that I got here because of a dimensional rift that was caused by the crashing of one of my abilities with an enormous explosion that occurred in my world" the blond said with a sad look on his face as he remembered his last moments in his world.

Pure shock was shown in the woman´s face as she heard what the blond said "But that´s impossible there is no magic capable of opening dimensional gates you better not be lying to me" the woman said with a frown in her face.

"You promised me that you wouldn't interrupt me remember" and as the blond said that the pink haired woman stopped frowning and relaxed on her chair as she nodded as a gesture that he could go on with his story "I really don't know much about magic but I can tell you that in the place where I come from there's plenty of technics that can change dimensional stability allowing you to teleport from one place to another actually I am able to perform one of those techniques or jutsus as the people from my world used to called them the one that I can use its called Flying thunder god and it allows me to teleport from one place to another by using seals to guide the trajectory of the teleportation"

"So you are capable of teleporting yourself that is amazing but if you are not from Earth Land what is the name of your world and more importantly could it be that the demon energy you used before is one of this jutsus you are talking about" the woman asked with a doubtful tone of voice after all it was hard to believe what Naruto was saying.

"My world was known by the name of The Elemental Nations I was a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves known as Konohagakure and as I told you before we weren't capable of using the strange energy you use that I assume is the magic that you keep talking about instead of that we ninjas used a special kind of energy called chakra and I can tell you for what I learned in my fight against that monster that my chakra it's not too different from your magic it's just that the chakra is more dense and its made of a mixture of vital and spiritual energy and I don't know if I am right but I feel that your magic is made by pure spiritual energy but anyways that does not matter right now" Naruto stated with a serious tone of voice.

" what you wanted to know is why I am able of using demonic energy, you see back in my world there were always lots of conflicts going on between different countries, so to maintain their stability, the larger nations were always on the look of a better weapon to assure their victory and also to end wars as quickly as possible and as a consequence of this some of those countries started to use forgiven rituals to bring demons into the world and use them as their weapons but they didn't count with the fact that the demons as creatures made of pure hatred weren't planning to obey them so instead of having a new weapon they brought upon them their own demise" As Naruto said this Porlyusica was shocked and she couldn't believe how far the stupidity of humanity could go to actually believe they could use demons as weapons.

"And everything got worse when the Jubi was brought to the world by the rebel demons, he was a demon god that nearly brought our world to an end, the legends said that it was capable of destroying an entire country in less than a day, but anyway just when he was about to destroy my world a man appeared and fought against the demon god the legends said that the battle lasted for six days but in the end this man managed to seal the demon god inside of him the remaining inhabitants of the world were so surprised by the strength of this mysterious man that they decided to follow his lead and gave him the title of the Sage of the six paths he was the creator of the ninja system and he was the one who divided the power of the Nations trying to achieve a certain kind of balance" Naruto said with admiration in his voice after all he used to believe in the same ideals that the sage of the six paths had but that seemed to be useless now that all his precious people were gone.

"But he was just a human in the end so eventually he got old and when his life was about to end to stop the return of the demon god he divided the chakra of the demon in nine pieces and with the divided chakra he created nine demonic beasts that later on were known as the tailed beast, after his dead there was a long time of peace and around that time was when the five strongest ninja villages were formed but after that the stupidity of humanity was shown once again and new conflicts started and even when they knew it was dangerous they tried to use the tailed beasts on this wars once again" Naruto narrated the story with a serious tone of voice sometimes showing amazement, and in certain moments he also showed anger and Porlyusica managed to see that every time the blonde mentioned the tailed beasts an expression of sadness and frustration appeared on his face.

At the begging of the story Porlyusica was completely skeptic about what the blond was telling her but then when she couldn't find any trace of a lie in the face of the blond teen she started to believe in what he was saying and suddenly she realized that she was fascinated by the story of the world of this strange blonde she started to be quite intrigued by this so called chakra he mentioned but still there was a question lingering in her head that she couldn't help to ask "Naruto that story is fascinating an all but how is it related with your ability of using demonic power?" and as she asked that she managed to see that the face of the boy was filled with anguish and sadness.

"well I already started I cannot stop now it's time to tell her about my life please God at least for one time give me a hand here and make her understand that I am not a demon" Naruto thought to himself as the pained look on his face grew bigger then he turned to look at the old woman and said "granny what I am about to tell you is the story of my life and to tell you the truth it's not a happy one it starts bad and ends bad so I want you to swear that you will wait till I finish to ask anything I don't think I will be able to keep going if you stop me it will be just too painful there are so many memories that are painful" Naruto said with a broken look on his face right now it was extremely difficult for him to keep his fake mask up.

The pink haired woman only nodded to his request she didn't knew why but she started to feel sad for the poor teen and a strong necessity of doing something for him started to overwhelm her

"OK what I told you before happened many years before I was born but it's completely related to my life you remember that I mention that the new ninja nations started to fight again and that they wanted to use the tailed beasts for that?" the blond asked and Porlyusica only nodded in response

"Well this time they knew the risks of dealing with demons but this time they also had the knowledge in sealing techniques left behind by the sage of the six paths so they decided to try to seal the tailed beasts inside of humans so they could use their power and maintain them controlled at the same time, at the begging every try was futile and the possible hosts just died in the process of sealing but with the time they managed to do it and with that a new kind of fighter was born and they were called Jinchuriki (the power of human sacrifice)" Naruto said with a pained look and a sad tone of voice.

"Now what I will tell you is something I found out two years ago apparently my mother was one of this jinchurikis and when I was about to be born the seal of the demon got weaker so my dad and her had to get out of the village to assure the security of the villagers but what they didn't knew was that a man was seeking to free the demon trapped inside my mother in order to use it to destroy the village and he did it, when I was born he threatened to kill me If my father dared to restore the seal of the demon and in the end the seal broke and the demon escaped from my mother's body leaving her about to die, and this man took the demon and went to destroy our village my father was the leader of the village at that time so he went to stop him and in the end to stop the destruction the demon was causing he and my mother had to sacrifice their life's to stop the demon, and since a especial kind of chakra was needed to keep this demons at bay the only one with the chakra needed to maintain the seal was me the son of the jinchuriki" As Naruto said this, Polyusica eyes widened in shock she couldn't believe that the father of this boy took the decision of sealing a monstrosity like that inside his own son.

"So my father had to seal the demon inside of me hoping that one day I learned to control it, but as I told you before I discovered this two years ago, and because it was dangerous to reveal any information about what happened on that day, the new leader of the village decided to keep everything related to the incident as a confidential secret, so I grew up not knowing who were my parents and not knowing that I had a demon sealed inside me" Naruto said with broken look on his face, he couldn't believe how painful it was to remember his past.

"But everyone who was old enough to remember what happened on that day seventeen years ago knew that I was the holder of the demon that nearly destroyed the village and that killed many of their beloved ones, so they treated me as if I was the demon and as a consequence of that I was always alone the kids and nearly every one of the village always treated me like shit, even when they knew that I was an orphan they throw me out of the orphanage, and usually i received beatings on the streets, to tell you the truth there were many times in which I thought that maybe if I died everything would have been better for everyone" As Naruto said this he clenched his fists in anger, he could remember quite clearly how painful it was and he hated it all.

"But I never gave up, something in my mind kept telling me that maybe if I tried harder the people would recognize someday and with that thought I took the stupid decision that someday I was going to be the leader of the village, but even after I took that decision my life remain being quite the same hell, until I finally managed to become a ninja, that was five years ago, because that was the time when I really managed tome make my very first friends Sakura and Sasuke…" and with that the blond teen continued with the story o his life he told her about the good times he passed with his friends, he also told her about his fights, he told her about how he tried of stop his best friend from going away of the village, he also told her about his pervy-godfather and the years he spent whit him training, he told her about akatsuki the organization that wanted to collect the tailed beast for their evil plans, he told her about his epic battle against Pain the supposed leader of akatsuki who managed to devastate his village, and he told her about the stupid decision he made two years ago of finding a way to stop the hatred and the anger of the people, he told her how he learned about the past of his parents and also about when he learned to control the powers of the demon he carried, and then he told her how his best friend became a monster which he had to kill and all the terrible things he did during the war, then he told her how scared he felt of himself when he started to fell that gradually he was losing his humanity and finally he told her about what he described as his final failure which lead to the destruction of his world and to the dead's of all the people that he cared for.

"And that Is how I ended up here alone without a reason to keep living in a world that is completely unknown to me" Naruto finished his story and turned to look at the old woman the look in his eyes at the moment was one filled with a mixture of pain, loneliness, sadness, remorse and hate he just stayed there staring at the stoic figure of the old woman that was sitting at his side waiting for her reaction he was doing an inhuman effort to hold back the tears that were about to fall from his eyes.

Porlyusica was incredibly shocked by all the things that Naruto had told her about his past she could understand now why he was feeling so sad and miserable and she could also see the incredible kind of person that he was because even after all the suffering he had went through since he was a little child he was able to smile and to care for others and then she was amazed by the fact that he was capable of being here talking with her after having lost everything she couldn't help to feel an incredible admiration and compassion for the boy that was staring at her with a tortured look on his eyes, as she stared at his eyes an incredible felling of affection overwhelmed her and as if it was a reflex she embraced him in a hug and then she whispered at him with a caring tone of voice "Come on let it all out Its not healthy to repress what you feel ".

Naruto could have expected any kind of reaction except this one he was ready to be called a monster, to be kicked out of her house but instead the old woman was hugging him in a motherly way and in the moment he heard her words he broke into tears he cried like when he was a little kid he cried without caring who could see him, he cried as he returned the hug to this strange woman who at least for him was the most marvelous person in this world at the moment.

In the moment that Porlyusica felt that the boy was hugging her back she felt as if something had cracked in her old heart "I still hate humans but now there's at least another person that is worthy enough to receive my affection now you are not unique stupid old Makarov" she thought to herself and then she was surprised when she saw that she also had some tears in her eyes "you are indeed an strange but amazing kind of person Naruto I didn't knew you and still you managed to enter into my heart" the old woman thought as she started to cares the blond teen´s hair in a comforting way.

-Two hours later

Naruto woke up on the lap of the old woman apparently he had fallen asleep when he was crying so he stood up immediately a little ashamed of himself and turned to look at her just to realize that her dress was covered by his tears and other nasal fluids he couldn't help to feel ashamed

"hum I'm sorry Porlyusica-san for crying and all that stuff and also for messing up your dress If you want I can clean it when you get changed" and as Naruto said that he realized that he was no longer wearing only his boxers this time he was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a white hoody with some black symbols that seemed to be some kind of runes.

Porlyusica couldn't help to smile at the blond teen reaction "I used my magic to put those on you after you fall asleep you see it was quite weird to have a semi-naked kid sleeping on my lap" she said with a mocking tone of voice as she gave him a smile

"Oh right I'm sorry but seriously I don't know how to thank you for all the things you have done for me granny first you healed me and now this, I assure you that someday I will find a way to repay you" the blond said while blushing a little.

"don't worry boy you don't have to repay me for anything after all what I did was just give a hand to someone that really needed it but if you want to repay me in some way for me it will be more than enough if you promise me that you won't give up on living I know it will be hard to try to start a new life in an unknown world but I can see now that you are a strong hearted person and I am sure that if you try hard enough you will be able to find happiness once again" the woman said with a serious yet calmed tone of voice as she stood up from her chair and started to walk towards what appeared to be a little stove.

"Hey where are you going granny you promised to tell me about this world and the magic If I told you about my past so please don't leave me hanging here" Naruto said with a tone he hadn't use in a lot of time and that was his usual friendly and goofy tone of voice which surprised him a lot he was impressed because of the relief he felt after he let his emotions and frustrations flow out of his body and for the first time he started to believe that maybe he could really start a new life here.

"Well young man you see its quite late already and I'm starting to get a little hungry and I bet that after three days of sleep you must be starving too so after I fix us something to eat I will tell you everything that you need to know about this world" Porlyusica said as she started to cut some vegetables near the weird stove.

Half an hour later Porlyusica was telling everything she knew about the world to Naruto while they were eating. She told him about the magic guild system which Naruto found was quite similar to how the ninja villages worked back on his world, she also told him about how magic worked and about all the kinds of magic she knew, Naruto was surprised to find that magic was more like a contract made with the elements and nature that allows the user to mix them with his own spiritual energy, he found it quite similar to the way his sage mode worked he thought, she also warned him about the fact that the use of any kind of dark and demonic magic was considered a crime punished with death penalty, she also told him that the reason of that kind of punishment was a consequence of some events that had happened in the past which ones involved a dark mage called Zeref who apparently was feared by everyone in this world.

"So granny could you tell me why this Zeref guy causes fear in the people even nowadays didn't you said he died long ago?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face as he chomped down an apple.

"The reason of that is because one day he just disappeared without leaving any trail of what happened to him or where did he go, of course with the time people got to the conclusion that he was dead but in reality he just disappeared, actually the only evidence that can prove that he existed are the creations he left behind after disappearing, which ones are the main reason of the fear that the name Zeref causes" Porlyusica said with a serious tone of voice and a somber look in her face.

"So he is feared because of his creations but why I mean what kind of things he created to be feared by everyone?" Naruto asked to the old woman with a serious tone of voice as he stared directly at the woman waiting for an answer.

"Zeref is feared because he is the only mage known in history that is capable of creating demons with his magic power and not only that he was also known by his incredible skills in human and material transmutation which ones allowed him to create a lot of wicked artifacts that served as containers for the demons he created" The old woman explained to Naruto with a sad look on her face which actually surprised Naruto but he was quite confused by what the old woman just said so he didn't noticed the change in her mood

"I don't get it he was capable of creating demons with his magic but then instead of letting them loose to cause destruction he just sealed them inside of objects created with alchemy but for what purpose?" the blond boy asked to the old woman who only stood up and walked towards a window in the front of the cabin.

"He didn't sealed them away he used to link the souls of the demons to his alchemical creations which allowed them to avoid any kind of magical detection as long as they stood hidden inside of this objects and in the end this came to be Zeref secret weapon, because he just needed to send one of this objects to any place he wanted to destroy and since the presence of the demons was undetectable he just needed to wait for the perfect moment to let the demon loose to cause destruction I don't even know how many cities and towns where obliterated in this way during the war against the dark mage and actually nowadays there are still some remnants of his creations roaming around the world, sometimes you can hear stories about towns and villages that disappear in one night and that the only trail left by the attackers is always the same vile aura of corruption" Porlyusica said with a wise and kind of melancholic tone of voice as she stared at Naruto with a calculating look on her face.

"Well I guess every world has its own insane maniacs but seriously you told me that there's a bunch of different kinds of mages out there so why no one has done something to kill or seal the remaining demons of this Zeref guy?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face as he stared directly at the back of the old woman.

"There has been mages who have tried to kill them and they were successful with the weaker demons that Zeref created, but those who had tried to stop one of the ten demons from the book of Zeref are all dead right now" The pink haired old woman said with a serious tone of voice with all her attention centered on the blond boy as if she was expecting some kind of reaction from the blond boy.

"Hey granny what is that book of Zeref that you mentioned before? and why no one has tried to seal those demons instead of killing them is much easier to get rid of them in that way" Naruto said with a wise tone of voice after all he had a vast knowledge of demons and for him it was quite obvious that it was better to seal a demon instead of trying to kill it and of course less dangerous.

"Well young man that is another thing that intrigues me about you because until now there was only one kind of magic known to be capable of sealing a demon and the only person known that had used it died as a consequence, and yet the man who saved you told me that he saw you sealing away a demon inside of a scroll with a strange kind of magic" the old woman said with a serious tone of voice but with admiration in her eyes "that alone is something impressive but the thing that is even more impressive is that the demon he sealed was the eight one registered on the book of Zeref the one known as Chernabog the reaper of souls with those two achievements he could easily be classified as an SS-class mage I really hope for the good wealth of this world that he ends siding up with the light mages" the old woman thought to herself as she stared at the blond boy

"Ok I understand that l sealed a strong demon but I didn't use any kind of magic I used one of the fuuinjutsu from my world anyway granny you haven't answered my question what is this book of Zeref that you keep mentioning?" Naruto asked with a harsh tone because he was getting a little annoyed by the stares the old lady was sending him.

"Naruto you may not understand it right now because you are not from around here but by sealing that demon you did something that could be cataloged as legendary you see the book of Zeref is one of the cursed relics he left behind before disappearing it contains information about his ten strongest demonical creations and about the objects they are linked to, and well the eight one Chernabog the ripper of souls who was linked to the chalice of dark souls is the demon that you managed to seal, just imagine what could be done if you join to fairy tail and then teach those sealing abilities to the mages of the guild we could…" Porlyusica was saying with an enthusiastic tone of voice until she was interrupted by a very angry and annoyed looking Naruto.

"That will never happen and I am sorry if I am harsh telling you this but I never said I would be joining a magic guild, yeah I think they are interesting and I had decided to try to live in this world, but I won't join to any guild, I really have too much to mourn about and also so many things I want to forget about the war in which I fought for two long years, and to tell you the truth after all the shit that have happened to me I don't think I am ready to fight again and if what you told me about magic guilds is true then I will need to fight to be in one, and I won't share my skills with no one of this world" Naruto said with a tone of voice that indicated that this was his final decision and nothing could be done to change it

"I know for experience that the sealing jutsus in the wrong hands can be used to create terrible things, I am a perfect example of that a human with a demon sealed inside, that was meant to be used as a weapon for war well I don't want to be the one who brings that kind of knowledge to this world" Naruto stated with a very harsh tone of voice as he glared angrily towards the old woman.

Porlyusica was regretting everything that she had said before, it was until now that she realized how stupid was her suggestion to the blond she had asked him to teach the knowledge that has brought his own world to an entire destruction to the mages of this world, who tend to be as stupid as the shinobis from his world.

"I am sorry I understand why you don't want to teach your skills to the people of this world and I respect your decision but what concerns me more is what are you planning to do from here on if you are not planning to join to a guild?" the pink haired woman apologized and then asked with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry about it granny, thanks for understanding me and well I don't really know what I am going to do, probably I will find a job and then rent or buy a place to live in peace who knows" the blond said with a carefree tone of voice as he rubbed his temples to calm his sudden rush of anger.

The old woman could see even if he was trying to hide it with his carefree attitude that Naruto felt really lost and probably without a motive to keep going on in his life, but what could she do to help him after all how do you help someone who had lost everything so she could only say the only thing that came to her mind "Well at least before doing what you want to do you should go to Fairy tail to pick up your stuff and say thanks, after all they were the ones who actually saved your life I just healed the difficult injuries" the old woman said with some authority in her voice just like the one a mother uses to scold her kids.

"Well I actually was planning on doing that, after all I am not an ungrateful person and I really need to get back my gear and belongings since they are the only things I have left from you know where" the blond teen said with a kind of melancholic tone of voice.

"In that case I warn you Makarov the guild master will probably want to know about you, so what you tell him it's up to you child I made you the promise of keeping everything you said to me as a secret and I will stick up to my word if you decide to keep your past as a secret to him this old woman won't tell a word about you , but if it's of any use let me tell you at least that he is the kind of person who would do anything to help those that are in need so you can trust in him " the pink haired woman said with her usual calm tone of voice as she gave a reassuring nod to Naruto in the last part.

"I´ll think about it granny after all I will need to explain some things like how I was able of sealing a demon or what the hell I was doing there before the demon attacked" Naruto said sounding a little worried about how he was going to explain all that had happened

"Don't worry boy there are many kinds of unknown and ancient magic arts you can easily explain your abilities by saying that they are some kind of lost arcane magic but by any means necessary try not to use your demonic powers, I already have told you the penalty for the users of this kind of magic so don't use it I don't want you being labeled as a rouge mage, and about your origins you could tell you are a survivor of the village that was attacked by the demon or just a wanderer who had been traveling across different countries after fighting for two years in a war " the old woman said with a kind tone as she stood up and started to walk towards the front door of the cabin.

"Those are quite good setup stories you would have been a grate spy back in my world you know, and don't worry about my demonic chakra I always use is as a last resort but anyway where are you going?" Naruto said with his usual carefree tone of voice.

"Well you see young man it's getting quite late already we have spent a whole day talking about your past and about this world and maybe you don't need to sleep after resting for three days but this old lady needs some rest" Porlyusica said with a happy tone of voice as she opened the main door.

It was until now that Naruto realized that it was dark outside the windows of the hut "oh I see I gees I will sleep a little too my chakra levels are not at their fullest and who knows what awaits for me tomorrow good night granny" and after he said that the old lady left the room with a small smile on her face and Naruto went to sleep once again thinking about everything he had learned today and also about what he could do in this new unknown world.

"**Wow that old hag really surprised me with her reaction it's the first time we found someone who doesn't freak out after learning about my existence, I wonder if she would do the same if I tried to reap her apart" **The demon fox said with an evil tone of voice and an evil chuckle at the end.

"As if I would let you do that stupid fox, but you are right I was very impressed by her reaction because even when I told her about you and about all the people I killed during the war she still trusted in me, makes me wonder if every people in this world could be like her" Naruto said as he started to inspect the seal that was at the front of the cage of the kyubi. "It would be nice don't you think?" naruto asked to the demon fox.

"**No it wouldn't be nice because if I don't see you suffer I get quite bored in this horrible cage" **the demon fox said with an annoyed tone of voice as he turned to look at Naruto "**Anyway what the hell are you doing to the seal kid?" **the demon asked with a bored tone of voice.

"Ohh nothing just checking if it's in good state, you know I was wondering if it was affected in anyway by the dimensional travel but it seems to be ok so I´ll be on my way now" Naruto said in a carefree tone of voice as he turned to leave his mindscape

"**Hey kiddo don't let your guard down this people you are meeting tomorrow might have heal you but remember how bad things can get when you trust too much in someone" **the demon fox said with an annoyed tone as he returned to sleep once again.

"I know that already fox so you don't have to worry about it I will have my ward up at any time even if it's not needed, I am a ninja after all well goodbye for now" Naruto said with his carefree tone of voice as he banished from his mindscape.

Naruto opened his eyes and then tried to sit up groggily on the bed he was lying but failed and fall to the side do to the pain he felt on his right arm "Damn I forget about how damaged it was I really hope that my arm heals soon I feel really useless without it" Naruto thought to himself as he managed to sit up at the edge of the bed, then he heard the voice of Porlyusica who seemed to be talking with a man outside the room he was in.

"It seems the person who is going to pick me up finally arrived I guess its time to meet my saviors" Naruto thought and then he chuckled, he find it funny because this was the first time in a very long time that someone had saved his life it was normally him doing that roll for everyone.

After he got dressed he walked towards the door to get out of the room and meet the people outside since they didn't seem to be coming into the room. When he reached the doorknob he waited a little bit and tried to hear what they were saying

"So the kid is finally up thanks God when Gildartz brought him to the guild three days ago he looked terrible some of us thought he wouldn't make it through the night so it's good to know that he is alright now" the voice of the man said with exaggerated enthusiasm "I bet Lissa-chan will be very happy when she hear this" the man said with yet more enthusiasm.

"Could you be less noisy I know it's good that the kid is alright but you are exaggerating that's another reason for you of why I hate humans so much" Porlyusica said with an annoyed tone of voices

"Old lady you do realize that you are a human too so that means you hate yourself" the unknown man said with a mocking tone of voice.

"Shut up before I decide to beat you down with my broom now come on I will take you to see the child" The old woman said with an exasperated tone of voice.

Naruto could only chuckle at what he heard from the two that were talking outside yet he wondered who could this Lissa-chan be and why will she be happy when she learns that he was alright "mmm according to what that man just said it seems that everyone from their guild got worried by the state I was in, well I guess I must have looked horrible, they must be good people if they worried that much about me, I really should go and say thanks" with that thought in mind he opened the door of the hut and walked outside which got the attention of the two adults.

"Hey kiddo it's good to see you up and walking, after seeing the state you were in I thought that it would take you at least a month to get well, but it seems that I was wrong". The old man said with lot of enthusiasm as he smiled to Naruto

"Yeah I´ve always been a fast healer, but if it weren't for the people of your guild I probably would be dead by now, my name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way and it's a pleasure to meet you" Naruto said with a friendly tone as he bowed respectfully.

"Oh look at that you are such a respectful boy aren't you? The name is Macao Conbolt and it's a pleasure to meet you too" the man known as Macao said with a friendly tone as he stretched his right hand to Naruto.

Naruto shook hands with Macao as he said "So I must assume you are here to pick me up and take me to see you guild master, Makarov was it?"

"Yeah you could say that now, but actually I was sent here to check on your state, you see the master has been quite concerned by your health state since the day that Gildartz brought you to the guild on that horrible state" Macao said with a friendly tone as he stared at the boy in front of him who seemed to be on his seventeen's and looked like a normal teen, yet according to what Gildartz told them this boy was strong enough to beat a demon alone, so he couldn't help to feel a little intimidated by the boy, after all what could he do against someone like him if he ended up being a dark mage.

Naruto was not the sharpest kunai around the place, yet he knew that the man in front of him was a little afraid of him, and even when he managed to control his fear greatly he was giving little signs of it just like the constant change of his position or the little amount of sweat that was constantly forming on his forehead this were things that he had learned to note as a sign of uneasiness during his ninja years.

"Well in that case we should go to see your guild master as soon as possible, so he can stop worrying about me and of course to give my thanks to the people that treated me" Naruto said with a friendly tone of voice and a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah that's probably the best thing to do especially after the incident that happened last night with some of your stuff" Macao said with an ashamed tone of voice as he scratched the back of his head.

As Macao said that Narutos mind was racing in panic apparently this people had managed to mess with his stuff which consisted in a bunch of scrolls with sealed things inside, and more than a half of his stored items were pretty dangerous artifacts that went from explosive tags, to a wide variety of sharp and deadly stuff, not to mention he wasn't too proud of some of the stuff that he had stored in those scrolls

"Goddammit what am I going to do if they unsealed that damn scroll that was filled with the corpses of some of the ninjas that I killed in the war, dammit I shouldn't have accepted to gather corpses for the investigation bureau those guys were insane why the hell did they wanted corpses in the first place"  Naruto thought to himself as he analyzed the expression of the man in front of him to find out if he was hiding something or acting suspicious towards him.

"Come on lad don't give me that look, we didn't trie to steal something from you, it was an accident you see, a kiddo from the guild named Natsu was curious about your stuff so he went to take a look at it but when the scroll he took didn't seemed to open to look at its contents, he got angry and then he tried to burn it but when he channelized some of his fire magic on the paper, the scroll exploded and the next thing we knew was that Natsu was stuck under a giant mountain of what looked like a bunch of weapons and camping gear" Macao explained with a weary tone of voice after all something on the back of his head was telling him that it was not a good idea to be in bad terms with this boy specially when said boy carried with him a ton of deadly weapons.

As Naruto heard that he started to calm down apparently the only scroll that this people managed to open was the one that contained his equipment "Damn that was a close one I better get rid of that scroll filled with corpuses as soon as possible I don't want to rise suspicions"

"Well I guess its ok then but it's still wrong to roam on other people stuff without permission" Naruto said with a carefree tone as he sent a small glare towards the old man in front of him.

"Yeah I know that but you could say that Natsu it's not the smartest boy around and he often acts without thinking" Macao said with a friendly smile on his face.

"how funny those words sound quite familiar to me I bet that kid is quite like myself before de war" Naruto thought as a grim smile appeared on his face

"Sorry to interrupt your friendly chat but the boy is up and healthy so you better get out of my sight now before I have to pummel you with my broom" Porlyusica shouted at them angrily as she started to spin her broom angrily in front of them.

Naruto and Macao sweat dropped at the old woman's antics as she started to approach to them with her spinning broom.

"Well I think we better go before the old lady starts to hit us with that scary broom of hers" Macao said with a nervous smile on his face

"Yeah you may be right but I'm not leaving because she is scary on the contrary I believe she is a very kind person but I really want to get my gear and equipment back as soon as possible" Naruto said with a friendly tone of voice as he looked at the angry lady with the spinning broom.

"You say that she is kind don't you see that the old hag is threating us with that broom from hell" Macao said with a scared tone and immediately his words earned him a direct hit to the head with the broom.

Porlyusica was impressed because even when she was acting like that the blond boy still said that she was a kind person and not a scary one "god this boy is quite like Makarov when he was young no matter what I did to him he always said that I was a kind person" . and as she was thinking this she heard the words that Macao said which immediately caused her to send a direct hit with her broom to the poor man´s head as she yelled "Don't call me old hag that is why I hate humans" the she turned towards Naruto with a little smile on her face

"That was quite a good chop to the head with that broom Baa-chan" Naruto said with a smile on his face as he watched the bump that hit formed on Macao´s head.

"I told you to not call me Baa-chan boy but anyway you are quite an interesting one so even if I do hate humans I allow you to visit from time to time it will be interesting to hear how you do in this place" Porlyusica said with a stern look and a small smile on her face as she pointed her broom menacingly at Naruto´s face. "Now you better leave I have a pretty busy day ahead and I can't waste any more time with you two" she said as she turned and walked inside her hut.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the old woman's antics as he watched her enter her house "I knew it she is quite a nice and kind person but surely she could have better ways to ask someone to come visit her from time to time" he thought meanwhile Macao couldn't believe what his eyes just witnessed never in his life he had seen porlyusica acting nicely towards anyone and yet she smiled at this boy and even invited him to come visit her another time.

"H-HOW DID YOU DO THAT I MEAN HOW DID YOU MANGED TO GET IN THAT OLD LADY´S GOOD SIDE" Macao practically shouted at Naruto in amazement as he stood up from the ground still holding the bump that formed on his head

"Hum I don't know what do you mean by saying that she is just a very nice person with some temper problems but in the end she is quite nice, but anyway we should probably go and see you guild master don't you think so which way do we go" Naruto said with a carefree tone of voice as he turned to look at the older man.

"Alright then follow me I'll lead the way I bet the people at the guild will be surprised to see you walking so soon" Macao said with an enthusiastic an friendly tone of voice as he started walking towards the forest with Naruto walking right beside him.

**-An hour later at magnolia city**

The word impressed was a short term to describe how amazed Naruto was when he looked at the city of Magnolia never in his life he would have imagined that a city could be this big this place was practically ten times the size of konoha and the architecture of the houses and building was so different to what he was accustomed to see not only that but as he walked through the street with Macao he couldn't help to look in amazement at all the people that was walking on the street after all some were dressed with very weird attires and some were of forms and sizes that he thought should be inhumanly possible but lastly he noted that every single person around seemed to be so happy and this in the end brought him a grim and sad feelings.

"I guess that this is the final probe that assures that I'm not on the elemental nations anymore, I mean everything looks so lively here and everyone looks so happy It kinds of make you think of how unfair our world end was I mean before the end of the war nearly every landscape was scorched or marked by the destruction of the war, the civilians of every nation were suffering of sicknesses and starvation because of the taxes that were issued to sustain the fighting force, I mean everything in our world looked so dead compared to this one" Naruto tough as a tormented and sad look appeared on his face which didn't go unnoticed by Macao

"**Yeah looking at this place kinds of make you think that this is a better world than ours I can bet that the final vision of peace of the sage of the six paths was something like this" **the Kyubi said from inside Naruto´s mindscape**. **

"Wow Kurama now that is surprising I mean you haven't talked to me in a civil tone of voice since that fight with Madara a year ago and more importantly you have never talked about your creator the sage" Naruto said with a surprised tone of voice as he talked in his thoughts with the Kyubi.

"**And I will never talk ever again in that way with you a fucking traitor that was just a little slip of me, Naruto I will never forgive you for what you did on that day you nearly sold me for the life of a girl that was already dead you betrayed my trust and that is something I will never forgive" **Kurama yelled angrily at Naruto as threw a giant punch towards Naruto who didn't dodged an let the hit connect with his landscape form said punch sent him flying until he crashed against one of the walls of his landscape.

"I guess I deserved that punch from you fox and probably I deserve even more but you have to understand that I needed to try you knew that I loved her more than anything she was my light on that sea of darkness and bloodshed and when she died fighting that fucking teme more than a half of me died with her so when I got that offer from that monster I…" Naruto was saying with a tortured and faraway look as he stared directly at the demon fox but he was interrupted by the ferocious roar of the fox.

"**Just shut the hell up you fucking kid I have told you a thousand time that I don't care what were your reasons, for me on that day you betrayed my trust by doing a bargain with a monster who tricked you and nearly killed you but not only that he also took more than a half of my power on that day so don't you ever dare to call me by my name now get out of my sight traitor" **and after the demon fox said that he kicked Naruto out of his mindscape.

Macao didn't know what to do or think about this boy first he seemed to be quite amazed be the looks of the town and the people so Macao could guess that he was new to the area or even the country, but then a very sad look appeared on the boy's face an to make thinks eve worse he just stopped walking an suddenly he fell to his knees and started holding his head as if he was in pain.

"Hey kid are you alright kid answer me?" Macao asked the boy with worry as he put his hands on the boy shoulders and started moving him trying to get a reaction then after a moment the boy reacted an pushed Macao away and then he jumped back and adopted something similar to a battle stance but then the boy kind of realized what he just did an apologized to him as he helped him to stand up

"Hey I'm pretty sorry about that you must be thinking that I am nuts or something but you see that tends to happen to me from time to time when some bad memories of my past come back" Naruto said trying to sound as friendly and carefree as possible to not rise suspicions on the man.

"Well I can't say that it wasn't strange but believe it or not I had seen worse so don't worry about it but what do you by bad memories if you don't mind to tell me? Could it be something related to the demon that you fought or something else?" Macao asked with a friendly tone of voice as he started to walk again with the boy.

"Well it's not a topic that I like to talk about since it was quite traumatic to me to tell you the truth but I can tell you this, I come from a very far away country and in said country a war started two years ago and I had to fight in it to protect the people that I cared about but in the end a lost a lot more in that war than what I gained so after the end of the war i left that country and became a wanderer and since that day I have been traveling from country to country trying to find a new meaning from my life that was until I decided to travel to Fiore and well you kind of know the end of the story I found a demon in the ruins of a village I was planning to visit I fought him and here I am" Naruto narrated his half true half fake story with a neutral tone of voice not sad but also not angry just an empty tone of voice but what surprised Macao were Naruto´s eyes as he told him his story they were full of sadness, remorse and loneliness in that moment the thought that a boy of that age shouldn't have that look on his eyes crossed Macao´s mind

"Ok that is enough I understand what kind of bad memories you must have but godammit what kind of place was that country I mean you said that you fought in a war for two years that would mean that you were what fourteen or fifteen? " Macao said with a serious and concerned tone of voice after all he couldn't conceive the thought of a kid fighting in a war.

"I was fifteen when the war broke out and well my country of origin works under a militarized regimen so our childhood ended early when we were enrolled on an academy to start our training as fighters that was at the age of ten an by the age of twelve we were declared as full trained fighters that were supposed to give their life's for their country" Naruto said with a cold tone of voice that made Macao nervous because it seemed that the one talking right now was the trained fighter and not the boy he meet some hours ago.

"Ouch it seems that you had quite a rough past kid but anyway what were the things that you were trained to do for your country?" Macao asked with a curious tone even when he feared the answer to that question.

Naruto stop walking and as he did that Macao also stopped a turn to look at him surprised, Naruto didn't knew why it was so easy to talk to the people he has met in this world so far he just felt that they have this aura around them that told you they were trustworthy so he steeled his resolution to tell this man something that may rise suspicion on him but he felt that he needed to tell him.

"thrust me on this one old man you don't want to know what we were trained to do on that academy on the time I spend living on that country I did a lot of terrible things that they instructed me to do and they are things I am not proud of and now I realize how worthless they were and they are one of the reasons of why I ran away from that country to tell you the truth I kind of wanted to start a new life in another place an I also wanted to forget all those terrible things from the past" Naruto said with a tone full of resolution that betrayed no doubt that he was telling the truth.

"Look kid I won't judge you for what you did on the past because I can see in your eyes that you are truly ashamed for it and I also respect that you want to start a new life somewhere else right now the only thing that I can tell you is that if you are looking for a place to start a new then fairytail is the place there is a lot of people with rough pasts there that have grown out of them in the guild cause you see we are not just a simple guild we like to call ourselves one big family, oh and by the way you past is safe with me I won't tell it to anyone unless you allow me after all everyone deserves to keep their secrets but thank for the vote of confidence by the way" Macao said with a big smile on his face as he gave a one armed hug to Naruto long forgotten was the man that felt uneasy around the blond boy.

"One big family huh it does sound like an interesting place but am I ready for something like that more importantly do I even deserve to belong to a place like that when I am the reason of the downfall of a world"  Naruto thought to himself as a grim filling started to overwhelm him again but this time he tried to send it to the back of his mind.

"You know old man maybe one day I can be a part of fairy tail but right now I still need to think about it" Naruto said with a small smile on his face

"Ok I respect that but think about it kiddo maybe by the end of this day we may have a new member in our family and by the way we have arrive" Macaos said in a happy tone as he stopped in front of a very peculiar yet impressive building that looked like a miniature version of one of the pagodas that he had seen on the elemental nations with a gigantic door and a banner at the top of said door that read "FAIRY TAIL".

"Well it certainly the building kind of standout don't you think old man" Naruto said with carefree tone of voice as he took in all the details about the build

Macao laughed a little because of Narutos comment as he said "Well yeah but we like it that way because you see our dream is to be the best guild in all Fiore one day and then we will want to be recognized by our stravagant way of doing things"

"Well you are certainly on the right path to achieve your dream then I mean the people at your guild are surely something else if they just help a perfect stranger like me even when you didn't knew anything about me I can tell you that things like that speaks highly of your guild" Naruto said with pride on his words as he walked toward the door of the building

"Thank you about that complement it's good to know that someone thinks we are doing things right but we should go in and talk with the guild master and not only that I bet everyone will be pleased to see you walking" Macao said as he walked forward and graved the handle of the main door "So Naruto are you ready to go in?" Macao asked with a friendly tone as he turned to look at Naruto

"Hey you are talking with Naruto Uzumaki I am always ready" Macao could only chuckle when he heard Naruto´s words as he opened the main door.

When Naruto took a glance at the insides of fairy tail he wasn't amazed at all everything looked like a gigantic bar of sorts, there were large tables with large benches lining up around the room, there was a little bar at the bottom of the room an there was a staircase that went up to a second floor he could also see some doors here and there, that probably went to other rooms but nothing to be too amazed about, but what got his attention was the people in the room they were from a wide range of ages, some were old but there were also a lot of kids that looked between twelve to fifteen years old, but what he noticed over all the other things, was the every one of them had a smile on their face which proved that every single one of them was enjoying the time they were spending with their friends, even when right now it just seemed like they were literally biting the crap out of each other in a full out fight.

As Naruto stared at the chaos going on all around the guild he couldn't help to feel a mixture of sadness and anger curse through all his body "Goddammit when I look at them I just can't help but think of how unfair was the end of all of my friends, what would I give if I could enjoy my time with them at least one last time, and what makes it even worse is that their dead is my fault If I was stronger I could have stopped Madara before he blew that fucking chakra bomb" Naruto tough as the anger he was feeling overcame the sadness and he didn't realized that he started to grit his teeth and clench his fists in anger, and also he didn't noticed that because of his anger he started to release a small quantity of killing intent, which didn't went unnoticed by some of the most experienced members on the guild a little group that included Gildartz, Laxus and his thunder god´s tribe, little Erza and little Mira who immediately stopped fighting with each other a soon as they felt this little source of killing intent an started looking for its origin, and finally the last one to notice it was the guild master Makarov Dreyar.

"**Hey stupid kid you better control that anger of yours right now you are starting to generate killing intent without noticing and I already managed to pinpoint eight persons that had noticed that you are the origin and I'm pretty sure that giving off killing intent it's not the best thing to do to give a first good impression to someone" **the Kyubi growled in anger to Naruto from inside the cage

As soon as Naruto heard what the fox told him he started to suppress his anger making the killing intent disappear and as soon as he did that he scanned the room to look for the ones that had managed to notice him generating killing intent, almost immediately he spotted the orange haired man that he meet at the place were he fought with the demon staring directly at him from the second floor, then not so far from said man was a group of four teenagers who also were staring at him the group consisted of a tall and muscular blond haired boy with spiky hair, a brown haired girl with white glasses, a green haired boy that seemed to have some kind of antennas on his head and finally a weird guy wearing some kind of armor, then he also spotted two girls that were glaring at him from between the crowd that was fighting in the first floor one with white hair made up in a ponytail wering some gothic clothing and the other one with red hair wearing what looked like a chest plate.

"Goddammit it seems I going to have to do some explaining about my recent surge of anger seriously my luck kind of suck´s lately" Naruto thought as he watched the both girls that were glaring at him started to walk on his direction

"Now that I have a better look at both of them they are certainly cute and not only that the redhead kind of looks a little like my mother but may God bless me if she has an attitude similar to the one my mother had when she was younger" Naruto thought while an uneasy feeling was growing on his gut as he watched that booth girls were getting closer and the glares they were sending him just seem to intensify but then he was brought out of his musing when he felt a tug on his shirt.

When Naruto turned to see who was asking for his attention he found another white haired girl but this one had a short haircut and was wearing a pink dress and she also looked a lot younger than the other one and this one was sporting a giant smile on her face as she looked at him instead of terrible glare the other white haired girl was sending him,

"It so good to see you up and healthy sir I was very worried about you the other day I mean you were so injured that I feared the worst so it's great to see you are well now by the way my name is Lisanna what's yours?" Lisanna said in a friendly tone of voice the smile never leaving her face as she extended her hand to Naruto.

The moment that Naruto laid his eyes on the girl and he heard her words he couldn't help to feel a little warm feeling on his pained heart and he knew that this girl was one of those rare kind of persons that just really care about those in need so he couldn't help to smile at the little girl that looked to be about twelve or thirteen years old.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki and it´s a pleasure to finally meet one of my savior´s little one because if I'm standing here right now its thanks to you all, only god knows what would have happened to me if that tall orange haired old man wouldn't have showed up" Naruto said with a warm tone of voice and a smile on his face as he ruffled the little girls hair with one of his hands he didn't knew why but this just felt right since this girl kind of brought back some memories of his old friend konohamaru and his gang.

Lisanna wasn't expecting that this new boy acted in such a familiar way with her but when she saw his smile and the nostalgic look in his eyes she knew that this boy couldn't be a bad person but she also managed to notice the sad and empty feeling that his eyes were expressing since she had seen similar looks on her sister and brother and in some other member' of the guild and that was the look of someone who had lost someone precious,

"Naruto don't think about what could have happened what meters now is that you are here now and also don't call me little one I'm not that little it is just that you are quite tall" Lissana said with an adorable pout on her face.

And she was right since now Naruto stood at a height of 6.2 ft since he had grown a lot during the war.

"No no those are just excuses especially when that cute little pout of yours makes you look younger" Naruto said with a mocking tone of voice as he stood up at his full height and looked down at LIssana

"You meanie I helped to heal your wounds and now here you are making fun of me" Lissana said with a pout even bigger than before

"Oh so you helped to treat my wounds in that case Lisa-chan I really own you a big one if you ever need help don't forget to asked me for a hand" Naruto said with a friendly tone as he smiled at the little girl.

"You certainly own her a big one stranger but not only to her but to all of us you know it wasn't easy to treat that battered body of yours so we expect you to keep that promise unless of course you are a liar who can't keep his word" the older white haired girl from before said as she now stood right in front of Naruto with the same glare from before on her face

"Mira-ne don't be nasty with him he just got over his injuries an besides we all helped him without expecting some kind of payment" Lisanna said with an ashamed tone of voice as she tried to push Mira away from Naruto but she didn't move and to make things even worse Erza came to stand also right before the blond and she sent him one of her deadly glares that were famous around the guild but to her surprise the blond didn't even seemed to care ore notice it.

"Ok ok what is this why are you two looking at me like that when I was just being friendly with Lisa-chan?" Naruto asked with an annoyed tone of voice as he stared at the both girls that were glaring daggers at him.

"Come on don't try to play dumb with us you know quite well why we are here an let me warn you of something if everything that has happened in the last three days was some kind of sick act of yours to get into the guild to bring us harm then you will face my wrath and I don't garante that will end well" The girl known as Erza said In a low yet menacing tone of voice that left no doubt that she wasn't lying ad she out one hand over the hilt of the word she had attached at her waist.

As Naruto heard the girl words he stopped acting like his younger self and the warrior that was hardened by two years of war took place "My my this girl is really kind of scary but there´s nothing to worry about if I really wanted to harm her I I could have killed her two times already without even letting her draw her sword out" Naruto tough as he chuckledinternally at how foolish this girl was she was menacing him the "konoha´s dead the reaper" the man who stopped alone a unit off one hundred and fifty ninjas she would be dead before she could even assume a battle stance as soon as he thought this he stopped and just now he realized how affected he was by the war

"what the hell is wrong with you Naruto you are not like this you can't be thinking on all the different ways in which you could kill a girl who is only trying to protect her family you are not a monster like that sick bastard" Naruto scolded himself on his thoughts then he turned to look at the redhead with determination in his eyes

"Ok ok I am pretty sorry about what happened just a moment ago you could say that was a little moment of weakness so my magic started to go a little out of control but I assure you little miss that I mean no harm to this place or the people in here" Naruto said with a serious tone as he stared directly at the redheaded girl eyes.

"A moment of weakness?" Erza asked with a perplexed look on her face which was replaced by an angry glare again "you better explain what do you mean by a moment of weakness and I am not a little miss my name is Erza Scarlet stranger and you better remember it if you don't want to have problems with me" Erza said with a very angry and menacing tone of voice.

Macao could only stare like a idiot a what was happening before his eyes first he saw Naruto marveling about the people in the guild the he saw him scowling as if something was disturbing him and after a little moment he started to emit a kind of a rotten yet dangerous felling which unnerved him but when he saw him talking to Lisanna on a very friendly way his nerves calmed down but just when he thought everything was alright Erza and Mira appeared and started to threat the blond about something bad that he apparently did, it was quite confusing he could just pray that things wouldn't escalate into a fight and by now nearly the whole guild had stopped fighting and was hoping the same thing as they stared at the blond boy an both girls, especially now that they knew the cause of the boy´s injured body since according to what Gildartz said to them this boy was capable of stopping one of the ten most powerful creations of Zeref all by himself.

Naruto could only chuckle at this girl behavior she surely was a hard headed one and he knew that probably the only way to convince her that he didn't meant any harm to them was to tell her the truth right on her face so he walked forward and started to talk in a low tone so that only her could hear him

"the name is Naruto Uzumaki and what I meant by a moment of weakness was that just a moment ago I let some pretty horrible memories to resurface cause you see I am a trained soldier who had been fighting in a war for the last two years, I guess that is enough for you to picture out what kind of memories I had just a moment ago and since my magic tends to be affected by my emotions that happened and I am truly sorry if it startled you but it's something I can't control and happens from time to time, and I bet you can understand it Erza since you also sport eyes that show you had a very a rough past just like me" Naruto said in a cold yet serious tone of voice whispering out the last part as he then walked past Erza an turned to speak with Macao.

"So he was a soldier and he fought in a war so that mean he have blood of who knows how many on his hand that makes him even a bigger threat to the guild If he ends up joining I will have to keep a close watch on him but apart from that he surely knows how to read other people he is the first one that have managed to know just with a look at my eyes that I had a pretty thought past too " Erza thought to herself as she turned to talk to Mira.

"So what did he told you tomato head?" Mrajane asked as she scowled at Erza

"It's not important really you idiot let's just say that for now he is not a threat to our family but if he ends up joining the guild then we will have to keep a close watch on him" Erza said with a serious tone of voice

"Oh excellent I wouldn't mind stalking such a hot guy I mean have you looked at those muscles he have" Mirajane said with a nasty tone as a red tint appeared on her cheeks

"Mira that's inappropriate for a girl don't talk like that it makes you sound like a pervert" Erza said with a scowl on her face.

"Oh come on Erza you can't tell me you hadn't noticed how hot that bolnd guy is unless of course you like girl's right?" Mirajane asked with an evil tone of voice as she started laughing at Erza.

"What did you say you gothic bitch I don't like girls and I'm going to teach you a lesson for telling lies like that" Erza said with a pissed off tone in her voice as she unsheathed her sword.

"Then bring it on you bitch I will be the one teaching you a lesson you´ll never forget" Mira said with a menacing tone of voice as her hands transformed into claws an she charged at Erza.

"Man aren't they a lively pair Macao?" Naruto asked as he stood right beside said man who was now near the bar

"You have no idea Naruto but seriously sorry about their attitude I mean they acted pretty mean with you" Macao said with a friendly tone as he looked at the blond boy

"Don't worry about it I am accustomed to deal with rowdy violent girls but more importantly where can I find your guild master to talk with him?" Naruto asked with a carefree tone of voice as he sat himself at one of the barstools.

"Well young man you won't have to go far since I have been her since you arrived, by the way it's good to see you are healthy again my boy" an extremely short, elderly man with black eyes, a thick white mustache and a growing baldhead said from the stool that was right beside Naruto as he took a sip from his glass of ale.

As soon as Naruto laid his eyes on the old man he knew he was extremely powerful and yet this man had a bright and kind aura around himself it kind of brought him some memories of the old hokage Sarutobi.

"I see so you are the guild master I won't lie to you I was kind of expecting to see a more badass looking guy but you certainly hold a strong aura around yourself gramps by the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am here to thank you for treating my wounds" Naruto said with a friendly tone of voice as he shook hands with Makarov

Makarov cried anime tears as he heard what Naruto said first "why the hell everyone says something like that when they meet me for the first time" Makarov thought to himself as he heard the last thing that Naruto said.

"You don't have to thank us my boy we were just doing what was right to do, you needed help we helped you but if you really want to keep that little promise you made to Lisanna I won't stop you" Makarov said with a smile on his face as he took another sip from his drink.

"Well since I don't really have anything else with me to repay you gramps I think I am going to hold up to that promise I made to her but It doesn't apply just to her if anyone from your guild ever needs anything just give me a call and I'll come running to see what I can do" Naruto said with a sad smile on his face first because making another promise to someone was kind of making him remember that he failed to accomplish all the promises he made in his world when his final encounter with Madara ended like that and second because he was finally accepting that he didn't have anything in this new world and thinking about that kind of gave him a morbid feeling.

Makarov knew that everything that Gildartz told him about this boy was real in the moment that he looked at his eyes which were filled with a mixture of sadness, remorse, loneliness and emptiness and he couldn't get himself to imagine what kind if things could make a boy of that age to have those eyes because those were the eyes of someone who was lost and whiteout a propose to follow in his life, in short terms those eyes only indicated that this boy literally didn't have anything left other than his life. But he also knew that right now he couldn't do anything for the kid since they were just two strangers meeting for the first time right now the only thing he could do was offer him a place on the big family that was fairy tail.

"My boy if you feel the need to fulfill that promise don't you think it would be easier to do so of you were part of the guild? You are more than welcomed to join if you want to" Makarov offered to him with a friendly smile on his face.

"I am sorry gramps but I will have to say thanks but no thanks, but don't get me wrong I do appreciate your offer this place seems to be quite interesting, but right now I really have a lot of things on my mind and even more things that I want to forget before even thinking of what to do next with my life, to tell you the truth I just came here today because I wanted to recover my gear and to say thanks to the one who helped me" Naruto said with a sincere and calmed tone of voice that made Makarov understand that no matter what he did right now that was his final decision.

"Well that's a shame my boy but I respect your decision, but will you hear an advice from an old man that has more experience in life than yourself?" Makarov asked with a calmed and wise tone of voice as he looked at Naruto

"Go ahead gramps even if it surprises you I always hear the advices of the people around me" Naruto said with a friendly smile on his face.

"Ok Naruto boy my advice for you that you should never forget that no matter what is the burden you are carrying on your shoulders, everybody deserves a second chance to start a new, even if it scares us to do so, we have the chance to take that decision" When Naruto hear those words he was surprised because this old man understood a lot of his situation with just giving him a look and not only that with his words he had showed him that he really cared for his wellbeing, this old man was really a lot like the third hokage.

"Thanks old man I really appreciate those words and I assure you that I will think about it but as I said before I need some time to think and to forget" Naruto said with a silent yet serious tone of voice that told Makarov that this boy really appreciated his advice.

"But do I really deserve a chance to start a new after all the things that have happened because of me" Naruto thought to himself with a far-off look on his face

"Well then my boy then I am afraid that the only thing we still have to do before you can go is to go and get your equipment from my office ah an I also wanted to discuss some things about the fight you had with that demon but let's do that in private so follow me" Makarov said with a calmed tone of voice as he got up from the stool he was sitting at and started to walk towards the stairs that went up to the second floor Naruto only nodded and followed him

Glidartz had been watching them from afar since Naruto started to talk with the guild master and when he saw the face that Makarov had when he and the boy entered his office he knew that the blond kid had probably turned down his invitation to the guild and he could only sight when he saw that

"goddammit kid what have you gone through to be like that and more importantly will you ever be able to get over it so that you can continue with your life" Guildarts thought as he stared at the celling of the guild wondering If he should try to do something to convince Naruto to join the guild.

**=====0=====**

_**So that's it for this chapter, as you can see I tried to make it longer since I hadn't update anything in quite some time but right now I have more free time so I can assure you all that I will update new chapters more frequently that probably will bring happiness to some of my reviewers like ddcj1990 or sparklybutterfly42 and I can only hope it stops the death threats from Rei-Fokkusu (just kidding it's just that I liked that review XD) **_

_**Well now let's see you may have some questions when you finish reading this chapter so let me explain**_

_**- first Naruto rejected the invitation to fairy tail because he is really traumatized so he is kind of mentally unstable right now you may have noted it from his little outburst along the chapter apart from that he blames himself for the destruction of his world so he just wants some time to forget so don't be expecting him to turn dark and evil like he does in other fics, he will eventually join fairy tail at some point of this story **_

_**-Now another question you may be having is if Naruto knows the kyubi´s name he must have the full cooperation mode with him (read the latest naruto mangas if you don't understand what I am saying) so why he didn't use it against Madara in the first chapter? Well as you can see in one of the conversations that Naruto has with the kyubi in this chapter they talk about an event in which Naruto sold out the kyubi in exchange for the life of the girl he loved who apparently had died previously to this event (I'm still not sure if -it will be Hinata so don't freak out Naruhina fans XD) so because of this betrayal the kyubi hates Naruto once again and as a consequence of this he cant use that fox powers anymore ad also as he mentioned in this chapter he also lost a lot of the fox chakra and nearly died on that day but don't worry right now eventually on future chapters I will tell you all what happened on that day.**_

_**Well I think that's it if you have any more questions you can put them in your reviews or PM me and I will gladly answer them XD oh I almost forgot I have decided that this one won't be a harem fic I want Naruto to have just one girl and I'm still not sure who will be this girl so right now that main pairing can be changed so don't be surprised if I do it XD **_

_**Well now I wish you all to have a good day and please give me some reviews they inspire me to keep writing XD**_


End file.
